Until Her
by thewordgirl
Summary: Nicholas Gold has been on his own since his father's death. Emancipated from his mother when he was sixteen , all he wants is to graduate from Storybrooke Secondary School and carry on with his life. Since his father's death, Nicholas had locked his heart away, and not allowed anyone to get close to him. That all changes when Belle French moves to Storybrooke...
1. Chapter 1

Nicholas Gold detested high school. It was nothing but a place where the primitive gathered to gossip and waste away their days. And the fact that some actually _believed _they were learning anything useful or of value while they were there were delusional.

It didn't help matters that Nicholas was a complete outcast at Storybrooke Secondary School-If anything, he had it worst than the outcasts. Outcasts were usually left alone to their own designs-ignored and unbothered by everyone. Nicholas would gladly accept that fate as opposed to the one he'd been given.

He was friendless-which, really, he didn't' mind all that much. He scarcely got along with anyone his own age, and it didn't bother him. Nicholas had an old soul to him, and a level of maturity that just wasn't found in other eighteen year olds.

You see, Nicholas lead a peculiar life. One unlike any of his classmates could ever hope to understand. He didn't live with his parents. In fact, he didn't live with anyone. He'd become emancipated when he turned sixteen. His father Joseph, the only person in Nicholas's life that he'd ever loved or cared about, had died when he was eight years old. Leaving Nicholas to be raised solely by his mother Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was one of those people who was never meant to have children. It wasn't that she was necessarily a bad person-but she was not a nurturing one. She was harsh and cold. In short, she cared much more about herself then she did her own son. From the moment that Nicholas's father had died, he'd been left to care and raise himself. For his mother was often absent-and even when she _was _there, she was never really present.

As time went on, Nicholas grew more and more aware of his mother's distaste for him. When he was thirteen, she'd stumbled into the house in the middle of the night after spending yet another evening at the local bar 'The Rabbit Hole.' Nicholas had waited up for his mother, cooking her a simple meal of chicken and rice in the hopes to appease her. Wanting to ensure that she discovered the plate kept warm by the heat of the stove, Nicholas had run to the hallway entrance as soon as he heard her fumbling with the lock. When she'd walked into the foyer and nearly tripped over him, she'd slurred the words that Nicholas would never be able to forget-though not for a lack of trying.

"_You really are as stupid as you look aren't you?" _She'd sneered at him maliciously. _"I'm never here because I don't want to see you. I've never loved you." _

Even then, Nicholas had barely flinched at her words-it wasn't the first time she'd said something cruel to him like this. Sometimes it was spoken in a drunken rage, and other times, she was completely sober. More often than not, she was drunk when she said them-and it was that omission that made Nicholas hold onto the small shred of hope that maybe, perhaps, she didn't mean them.

The difference this time was that she _wasn't _drunk. And she'd _never _told him she never loved him. She never told him she _did _love him either-but still. This moment only confirmed what Nicholas had feared since before his father had died.

She'd never loved him.

After that night, once Nicholas had allowed the news to wash over him like a cold sheet of rain, he'd given up any and all hope at having a relationship of any kind with his mother. The two lived like strangers under the same roof, never even acknowledging one another with simple grunts or murmurs of recognition.

After the events of that night, Nicholas began spending much of his time at the Pawn Shop his father had owned and ran before his death. Joseph and Elizabeth had never legally married and he had left the shop to Nicholas in his will to take ownership of once he turned eighteen.

While legally, the shop was not his to own until then, Nicholas always felt that after that night when he was thirteen, he'd taken rightful ownership of it right there and then. Eventually, just before he'd turned fifteen, he'd begun spending his nights there as well-sleeping on the cot in the office that was in the back room of the shop. Being surrounded by memories of a time when someone loved him was much less painful than to be stuck alone in the present. To be trapped and faced with the reality that no one loved him, and no one ever would.

After that night, after those final words uttered to him by his mother, Nicholas Gold locked his heart away, so no one would ever be able to hurt him again.

When Nicholas had turned sixteen, he'd filed for emancipation under the basis of neglect. It wasn't like his mother had had any control or care for him to begin with, but Nicholas liked things to be neat and resolved. He placed every element of his life into neat little boxes in a filing system. He didn't want his mother to have any legal control of him. He didn't want to have any legal tie to her.

The judge had agreed, largely in part because Elizabeth had seemed so agreeable to it-and because everyone in town was aware of their situation. Secrets didn't stay secret for long in a town as small and sheltered as Storybrooke. Anyone with eyes could see that Elizabeth didn't care about her son-and they could see that Nicholas Gold had been on his own, taking care of himself ever since his father had died.

It was the only thing that Nicholas was grateful to his mother for. He'd feared that she would fight and cause a stir in town upon hearing about his request-partly for the attention it would give her and partly because he assumed she would behave that way out of spite. Spite because of his existence. Spite because he'd 'ruined' her life.

Luckily, none of that had happened. And Nicholas had concluded that that was likely the case because his mother wanted as little to do with him as he did with her-if that was even possible. In actual fact, the idea of severing all ties with him appealed just as much to Elizabeth as it did to Nicholas.

It was the one and only gift she had ever given him.

Freedom.

The only thing difficult or less 'ideal' about Nicholas's situation was that, quite literally, everyone in town knew about it. Everyone in town knew how he lived and that his own mother didn't love him. Oh sure, they didn't know of all the years of neglect and cruel words that had been shared between them-though they all pretended like they did.

If Nicholas could have it his way, he'd prefer everyone stay out of his business as he did theirs. That's not to say Nicholas wasn't aware of the goings-on in other peoples lives. It was a small town, and he was an observer by nature. It was hard not to be when you spent all of your time alone.

Outcasts were lucky. Outcasts were left alone.

Nicholas Gold had it worse than an outcast. He was an outcast that people seemed to enjoy tormenting.

The only thing his peers seemed to not realize was that, after years of being alone. After years of living with a heart of stone. Nicholas Gold was nearly immune to their actions-immune to their words.

No one was able to crack his stone cold heart.

At least, that is what Nicholas Gold believed.

Belle French stared nervously at the front doors of Storybrooke Secondary. It was the 1st of October, her first day here-and needless to say, she was nervous.

She and her father had moved to the small town of Storybrooke Maine nearly two weeks ago from Australia. Within their first few hours of being in town, it became clear to Belle very quickly that she was going to be seen as quite the spectacle in this place-and not just because she had an accent and spoke differently than anyone else in town, but simply because, she was new.

Adjusting her backpack more securely onto her shoulder, Belle took a deep breath and reminded herself of the words her mother use to always tell her when she was a little girl.

"_Do the brave thing and bravery will follow." _

The voice of her lost mother in her head and her memory in her heart, Belle made her way up the steps of Storybrooke Secondary and walked through the doors.

This was her chance for a new life and a fresh start. A fresh start in a place where she wasn't reminded everyday of all that she'd lost.

Nicholas walked down the halls and through the throngs of people as he headed towards his locker.

8 more months. 8 more months and he would be free of this place. Content to live his life in private and quiet solitude.

Pushing his shoulder length brown hair out of his face, Nicholas opened his locker reached for his math textbook. He loved math. It was simple and clean. Easy to understand as long as you calculated everything correctly. He'd discovered after balancing the books at the Pawn Shop by hand that he had quite an aptitude for it.

Slamming his locker shut, Nicholas made his way to class. His eyes as dark and empty as they always were and his mouth in the same unreadable line that made even most of his teachers not dare accuse him of being incorrect…about _anything. _

Belle walked aimlessly through the hallways, searching for her first class-math. Her nose buried in the school map that the guidance counselor had issued her upon registration. She really did have the worst sense of direction imaginable. Combined with her clumsy nature and bookish tendencies, this often deemed Belle to be a bit of a geek. If it weren't for the fact that she was an uncommonly kind and caring person, Belle wasn't entirely certain that she would have many friends at all.

Completely unbeknownst to her surroundings, Belle did not realize she was about to collide with another student until it was much too late.

Nicholas Gold was nearly knocked right off of his feet as the girl collided into him. Grabbing onto her to steady both her and himself, he released his hold on her as soon as the two of them had regained their balance.

"Will you _please _watch where you're going!" Nicholas barked as he smoothed out the wrinkles on his dress shirt, not yet looking at the girl who had nearly forced him onto the ground.

He was used to this sort of bullying, it happened all the time. He found it pathetic and weak-but it _did _get annoying after a while.

It was the girl's voice that caught him off guard. It was one he had never heard ring throughout these halls, in fact, it was one he'd never heard uttered in this town before.

"I'm so sorry! It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm new and I'm trying to find my class and-Oh my goodness, I'm so so sorry!" The girl pleaded apologetically.

Startled by the unfamiliarity of this girl, Nicholas raised his head and was met by a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen before.

Nicholas opened his mouth to respond, but was startled when he found that he had no words. He had never seen a girl as beautiful as the one that stood before him.

"I'm really really sorry!" The girl continued. "I'm Belle by the way, and honestly, I didn't mean it, I _swear._" She was practically begging him to forgive her.

"It's fine." Nicholas mumbled quietly, still nearly speechless as he brushed past the girl as quickly as he could, forcing himself not to look back at her.

Whatever it was that he was feeling right now, he couldn't understand it.

He'd never felt this way before.

Not until her.

Not until Belle.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle stared at the back of the boy she'd nearly forced onto the ground as he hurried past her and down the hallway.

Groaning in frustration, Belle raised her hand to her head and brushed back her long dark hair in frustration.

_Well, I certainly won't be making friends with him. _Belle thought to herself guiltily. She knew that the incident _had _been an accident, but Belle could tell immediately from just the look of the boy that that sort of thing was not an uncommon occurence for him.

Though, he really wasn't a boy at all. Belle was sure he had to be a senior-just like her. But he seemed older then all of the other students she had passed by in the hallway so far. There was something about his eyes; they seemed…_deeper _then most eighteen year olds. As though he'd experienced a life very different from his peers. A harder life. A _sadder _life.

Belle shook her head.

_What do I know about him? _She thought. _I don't even know his name. _

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the loud ringing sound of the bell, signaling that classes were about to start.

Watching everyone around her scatter, Belle sighed as she readjusted her backpack and headed toward her math class.

Thus far, this was not starting out as the best first day.

* * *

Nicholas settled himself into his seat at the front of Dr. Whale's first period math class. Pulling out his notebook and a few pencils, he stared straight ahead-practically glaring at the chalkboard as he waited for class to begin.

Nicholas found it quite ludicrous really, the fact that Whale _insisted _they all address him as 'Dr' rather than the much more commonly used 'Mr.' At the beginning of the year he'd rambled on about himself for nearly forty minutes, explaining that he had earned his PHD but decided that he wanted to mould and nurture the "minds of tomorrow," as he'd so eloquently put it. Nicholas was sure that this was just his way of covering up for the fact that he couldn't manage to get a job at a higher institution, resulting in his current position as a high school math teacher.

A few minutes after the bell had rung and the last few stragglers had made their way into the classroom, Dr. Whale began the start of his lesson.

"Okay everyone, so last week we were discussing trigonometric functions-"

He was interrupted by the sound of knocking and then the door being gently pushed open by a girl with long brown hair and stunning blue eyes that Nicholas recognized immediately.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Whale?" Belle asked timidly as she walked further into the classroom. "I'm new, my name's Belle French. I'm so sorry for being late, but I had trouble finding the room."

Everyone in the class was now alert, simply from the sight of someone new. Storybrooke was a _small _town, and there hadn't been a new student or new family move there for as long as any of them could ever remember. Everyone's eyes were on Belle.

"Ah yes!" Dr. Whale clapped excitedly, with all of the enthusiasm of a bored teacher looking for something to liven up his class. "I've been expecting you! Class, as you can see, we have a new student with us today-Belle French!"

_She __just __said that you idiot. _Nicholas thought to himself, his gaze never leaving Belle.

"Now Belle." Whale continued. "Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?"

Belle could feel her cheeks redden as she turned her glance away from her teacher and towards her classmates-who all seemed to be staring at her as if she were some sort of circus freak.

"Um, okay." Belle said shyly. "Well um, I just moved here with my father from Australia and-"

"NO way!" A girl with long dark hair with a red streak running through it interrupted. "I've seen pictures of Australia! It looks beautiful! How the hell did you end up coming here?!"

"MISS LUCAS!" Dr. Whale shouted. "Watch your language and do not interrupt!"

Belle looked down nervously as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Oh, that's okay." Belle said, smilingly timidly at the girl. "My mother had always talked about visiting Maine, so when my father was looking at places to move to, it just seemed like an obvious choice."

"So, why did you move then?" A boy with short dark hair and a pierced eyebrow asked.

"Is it just you and your parents?" A girl with long and wavy blonde hair chimed in.

"Um, no. It's just my father and I." Belle said, praying for this moment to be over.

"Where's your mom then?" The boy with the piercing asked.

Nicholas studied Belle intently as she struggled to find the words to answer him. Whatever the reason she and her father had moved here, and wherever her mother was, Nicholas could see that she did _not _wish to share it with everyone, but that she didn't have the heart to tell them so. Feeling a strange urge to help her, Nicholas raised his hand and addressed Dr. Whale.

"Dr. Whale, I have a question about last weeks assignment."

"Oh yes, of course Nicholas. We best be getting to work. Take a seat Ms. French, and welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thank you." Belle mumbled as she headed towards the only vacant seat in the classroom. It was in the front row, right next to Nicholas.

Belle glanced towards him and mouthed, "thank you." She knew he had been watching her-as everybody else had been-and that he had intervened to help her.

Nicholas glanced her way and gave her a curt nod in acknowledgment.

As the class settled down and everyone began to daydream about this and that as Whale droned on and on about different types of equations, Nicholas glanced over at Belle.

She was staring intently at the board, furiously scribbling down everything Dr. Whale said into her notebook. She looked so concentrated and focused.

_God she's beautiful. _Nicholas thought as he stared at Belle's profile. _No! Stop it. There's no point even wasting your time thinking about her, once she gets settled she won't even give you a second thought. _

Nicholas averted his gaze from Belle and back to the chalkboard, doing his best to shake all thoughts of her from his mind.

After all, why bother hoping for something in a situation that was hopeless to begin with?

* * *

Belle heaved a sigh of relief when the bell rang signaling the end of class. She truly detested math. It was the one and _only _class that she really had to battle her way through in order to pass. She always felt so stupid and inadequate whenever she was in a class surrounded by nothing but numbers.

As Belle gathered up her things, she looked over at Nicholas as he did the same. She wanted to thank him properly for saving her from her classmate's curiosity-and apologize again for their little run-in in the hallway earlier.

As she opened up her mouth to speak she was startled as she felt a pair of thin and long arms wrap around her from behind and squeeze her playfully.

Jumping, Belle whipped around and found herself face-to-face with Miss Lucas (or so Dr. Whale had called her.)

"Hey! I'm Ruby! I figured I would just introduce myself since you probably don't know anybody yet!" She said.

"Hi, I'm Belle. It's nice to meet you." Belle replied, feeling the first genuine smile she'd felt in weeks grace her face.

"I know! I can't believe there's actually someone new in town! This is SO cool! It's never happened before-not from what I can remember anyway! You should totally sit with my friends and me at lunch! I can introduce you to everyone! Oh! What's your next class? I can help you find it so you aren't late and don't walk in after everybody's already there! It's _so _embarrassing when that happens. I mean, _I _do it all the time because I'm just usually late to things. But I'm not new and everyone just kind of expects it from me but-OMG, I'm sorry I'm talking _soo _much. It's just so exciting to meet somebody _new _for once! I know we're going to be great friends!"

Belle stared back at Ruby wide-eyed. She'd never in her life met someone who could say so much without stopping to take a breath. She felt an immediate fondness towards her, and one that she was very grateful for.

"That would be great!" Belle beamed. "My next class is chemistry with Archie Hopper."

"NO WAY! That's my next class too! We can totally be lab partners! I'm paired with this guy Peter right now, but I can totally get him to go with someone else! Oh, don't get me wrong, he's _gorgeous! _And I've kind of had a crush on him _forever. _But it's so hard having to do schoolwork with a guy when you like them you know? It's kind of hard to get past their muscles and hair and perfect teeth and…Well, you know!" Ruby giggled animatedly. "Hey! Have you seen any guys you think are cute yet?"

Belle glanced quickly over at Nicholas as he gathered up the last of his things and bolted out the door.

Hoping that Ruby didn't catch her staring, she quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, not really. I really haven't met or seen that many people yet." Belle said. "Um, who was that guy sitting next to me? With the longer brown hair?"

"Who? Nicholas?" Ruby asked. "OMG, girl, you do not want to get involved with a guy like him. He's really weird, and not the nicest guy either. He never really talks to anyone and, get this, he lives _on his own. _Like, totally Dad died when he was a kid and his Mom doesn't want anything to do with him. She still lives here and everything, but they don't talk. How crazy is that? Can you imagine?!"

Belle felt a wave of sadness wash over as Ruby told her a piece of Nicholas's story.

So she _hadn't _been wrong in assuming that he'd had a hard life.

"No. No I can't imagine." Belle replied.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed and Belle found herself falling into a routine for the first time since her mother had passed away. She would wake up, head to school, spend the day in the concealed 'bubble' that was Storybrooke Secondary and then either head home or spend a few hours hanging out with Ruby and the others she'd met on the day Ruby had invited her to sit with them at lunch.

Belle was actually surprised and pleased to find that she had even made a few good friends since moving to Storybrooke. Ruby had introduced her to a bunch of people-but there were a few that Belle found she liked most.

Mary Margaret Blanchard-who Belle had taken too instantly, was very kind and soft-spoken. She was quieter and a little bookish-much like Belle. And she was sweet-Belle had felt at ease around her immediately.

Emma Swan. Well, Belle had never met anyone like her. She was a beautiful girl-with long and thick tresses of golden hair-but she didn't even seem to be aware of it. She was tough. She was the type of girl that you didn't mess with-not if you knew what was good for you, but Belle could tell that she was the type of person who would have your back in any given situation. She felt safe around her.

Ashley Boyd was another girl Belle had met that she really liked. She seemed more private to Belle-in part because she was _very _wrapped up in her boyfriend Sean Herman. But she had been friendly and welcoming when she could sense that Belle was nervous-and for that, she was grateful.

And then there was Ruby. Though completely opposite from Belle-she had quickly become one of the best friends Belle had ever had. She was very loud and outgoing compared to Belle's quieter and shy nature-and she loved talking and boys. And in turn-talking about boys. But Belle didn't mind-she found it all very entertaining, it brought an aura of normalcy back into her life-and it was nice. And it was _also_ nice to have someone to listen to that could help distract her from the sting she still felt from losing her Mom-and the strange feelings she got whenever she was around Nicholas Gold.

She hadn't spoken to him since her first day-but she'd wanted to, and she'd tried too. But he avoided her like the plague. Whenever she tried to strike up a conversation with him in class, or smiled and waved hello to him when she passed him in the halls-he would look away from her or walk in the opposite direction.

Belle couldn't understand what it was she'd done. She'd already apologized for the incident in the hallway-and she could sense that he wasn't the type to hold something as silly as that over her-but she couldn't figure him out.

She truly wanted to be friends with him. She'd wanted to since he had saved her from having to talk about her past in math class on the first day-but the desire to get to know him better had only been heightened upon hearing about _his _past from Ruby.

It broke Belle's heart-the fact that he-just as she-did not have a mother. But it was worse for him. Because he _did _have a mother. A mother who was alive and in town-but she didn't want him. And he didn't even have another parent to lean on.

It wasn't fair.

Belle had been careful to not ask too many questions about Nicholas around Ruby or the other girls-she didn't want them to start asking questions. But more importantly, she didn't want to listen to them tease or insult him as they-as did everyone else-tended to do.

Around Belle's second week of school, she had been sitting with Ruby, Mary Margaret and her boyfriend David, Emma, and another guy named Gaston Marchant.

Nicholas had walked into the cafeteria and taken a seat in the corner-somewhat close to them, but far away from everyone else.

* * *

"_Don't look now everyone, but Nicholas Gold is __right __over there." Ruby had said, pointing subtly in the direction that Nicholas was sitting. _

_Gaston turned his heard around to look at him. _

"_Now __that __is a freak of nature if I've ever seen one." He'd said, laughing obnoxiously at his own joke. _

_Belle started focusing very hard on her sandwich-doing her best to block out their words. _

"_Come on Gaston-he's not that bad, just…different." Mary Margaret had said, somewhat coming to Nicholas's defense. "But...it is kind of weird that he lives all by himself…" _

"_Yeah." David agreed. "Honestly, I figure if a Mom doesn't want her own kid-there's probably a reason for it." _

"_I bet his father killed himself so he wouldn't have to deal with him." Ruby whispered._

_At that, Belle's face shot up, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at Ruby-searching her eyes to see if there was any truth to that statement. _

_Ruby looked at Belle. _

"_Well…Nobody knows for sure how he died." Ruby continued. "I mean, I remember my Granny telling me that it was a heart-attack or something, but-"_

"_No way was it a heart attack." Emma interrupted. "We were just kids when he died-but I remember his Dad. He was healthy. No way did he die from a heart attack." _

"_Probably a good thing he did die." Gaston said cruelly. "No man deserves to have __that __piece of shit for a son." _

_Belle couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to listen to any of this. Taking her lunch tray in her hand, she stood up from the table and began to head toward the exit door. _

"_Hey Belle!" Ruby had called after her. "Where are you going?" _

_Belle turned on her heel and walked closer toward the table again. _

_Leaning down so she could speak quietly, she said. _

"_You know, you should all be ashamed of yourselves. Who are you to judge anyone else?" _

_With those finals words, Belle had stormed out of the cafeteria, throwing the remnants of her lunch in the trashcan as she did so. _

* * *

Belle had been certain that after her little outburst she had lost the few friends that she had made-but she found herself pleasantly surprised once again when Ruby, Emma, and Mary Margaret had found her at the end of the day and apologized for upsetting her.

Inside Belle had been thinking that _she _wasn't the one they needed to be apologizing to, but it was a start.

* * *

Nicholas made his way begrudgingly to math class and took his normal seat at the front of the room as he waited for it to start. He'd lost count of how many days he had left in this godforsaken place-there were still too many to warrant any kind of excitement.

He was unsurprised to find that Belle had beaten him to class-she always seemed to. She was staring hard at her textbook, scribbling rapidly into her notebook trying to figure out some equation. It was odd really-how the one class that they had together was the one place where she did not try and strike up a conversation with him-or smile and wave as she always did whenever she saw him anywhere else.

But not here. Here she was always entirely too focused to even notice that he-or anyone else for that matter-had even entered the room.

He could barely bring himself to look at her. She was far too pretty. No-_pretty _was an understatement. She was gorgeous-and she didn't even seem aware of it either-something else that Nicholas found charming.

He _wanted _to talk to her. He _wanted _to smile back at her when she said hello. He wanted to get to know her-more than he had ever wanted anything-but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He was nervous. Too nervous to even _attempt _to say anything. And more so, he didn't want anyone to judge her for speaking to him. He didn't want someone like her to be brought down to his level. He didn't want people to think she associated with him-lest they turn on her and start treating her as poorly as they treated him.

He _knew _there was something special about Belle. Something so wonderfully different about her-he hadn't missed her defense of him in the cafeteria a week earlier.

* * *

"_Don't look now everyone, but Nicholas Gold is __right __over there." He'd heard Ruby Lucas mutter as he took a seat at an empty table that was in the corner of the cafeteria-but also one that was coincidentally close to where all of them-Belle included-had been sitting. _

_He could feel Gaston Marchant's eyes on him as he carelessly took a bite out of his apple and pretended to read the book he'd taken out from the library. _

_Gaston Marchant was the very definition of an oaf. He was a brute-and one who thought he was much more impressive than he actually was. _

"_Pathetic." Nicholas thought to himself as he heard Gaston's loud and uneducated voice call him a freak of nature. _

"_Now I've __never __heard __that one __before." Nicholas muttered sarcastically under his breath. _

"_Come on Gaston-he's not that bad, just…different." He heard Mary Margaret say. "But...it is kind of weird that he lives all by himself…" _

"_Oh yes, it's so strange I live on my own when I have no one else to live with." Nicholas thought to himself. "Innovative thinking there Ms. Blanchard." _

"_Yeah." David Nolan said. "Honestly, I figure if a Mom doesn't want her own kid-there's probably a reason for it." _

"_Correct." Nicholas thought. "She's a drunk who cares about no one but herself. That's the reason." _

"_I bet his father killed himself so he wouldn't have to deal with him." He'd heard Ruby say._

_Upon haring those words, it had taken everything Nicholas had not to walk over to them and give them a piece of his mind. That made him angry. He truly didn't care what people said about him-he didn't. They could talk about his mother, his home-life-anything. But his father was off-limits. _

_He tried to block out the rest of what they said as they continued to speculate about his father's death. He didn't want to hear any of it. He didn't like to think of his father-it hurt too much._

"_Probably a good thing he did die." He heard Gaston say. "No man deserves to have __that __piece of shit for a son." _

_Nicholas had already begun to stand up from his seat to go over and confront Gaston. It wasn't often that he bothered wasting his time on any of them-but there were certain things he could not and would not allow them to get away with. But-someone else had beaten him to it. _

_He'd seen all of it. Had seen how Belle had stood up from the table angrily and walked away from them. Had heard Ruby call out to her. Had seen Belle march right back over to them and heard her say. _

"_You know, you should all be ashamed of yourselves. Who are you to judge anyone else?" _

_He had seen the shocked look on all of their faces as they watched Belle-beautiful and brave Belle-storm out of the cafeteria. _

_No one had ever-not once in his life-defended him the way she did. It felt incredible. Incredible to know that-for whatever reason-there was someone else looking out for him. _

_He didn't know what to make of it. What to make of her. He didn't know why she had done it. There was no reward in it for her. There couldn't possibly be satisfaction in defending the school freak._

_After that day, he knew he was in trouble. _

* * *

Math class carried on as normal. Dr. Whale spent much of it rambling on about things that in no way related to mathematics-and the rest of the class pretended that they gave a damn about what he had to say.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class-and everyone began to pack up their things to leave-Dr. Whale said.

"Belle, Nicholas, may I see the two of you for a moment?"

Belle froze. Stealing a glance at Nicholas to see if he had any idea what this might be about-but he was avoiding her gaze as he always did.

Swallowing her nerves, Belle nodded and walked over to Dr. Whale's desk as Nicholas did the same.

"Meet you in the café Belle/" Ruby smiled, as she gently patted her shoulder to try and calm her nerves before she walked out of the room.

Belle smiled meekly at Ruby and nodded in response.

Once the rest of the room had cleared out, Dr. Whale surveyed the two of them closely.

"Ms. French." He began. "I don't think this will come as a surprise to you when I tell you that you are _not _doing very well in this class."

Belle did her best to keep the lump that had already begun to form in the back of her throat.

"I know." Belle said, feeling very small. "I know-I'm trying, I really am, I swear."

Dr. Whale raised his hand to stop her.

"Oh I'm more than aware of that Ms. French. I'm not questioning your initiative by any means. You work harder than anyone else in this class-but you just don't have an aptitude for numbers I'm afraid."

Belle stayed quiet.

"Now, Mr. Gold on the other hand." Dr. Whale continued as he turned his attention toward Nicholas. "You my boy, are one of the brightest students I've ever had."

Nicholas did not acknowledge the compliment. He didn't need to hear it-he already knew it.

"Now, what I am proposing is." Dr. Whale said. "Nicholas, you tutor Belle for the remainder of the semester. I would give you extra credit for your efforts-and Belle-I think you could really use the assistance."

Belle glanced at Nicholas. There was no way he could possibly _want _to do this. He wouldn't even acknowledge her existence.

"Dr. Whale, I-I really appreciate the offer but, I don't think Nicholas wants-"Belle began.

"I'll do it." Nicholas said abruptly-casting a quick look at Belle and meeting her startled eyes.

"Wonderful!" Dr. Whale exclaimed happily. "I'll leave the logistics up to the two of you. Have a pleasant day!"

Belle and Nicholas slowly walked out of the classroom, standing awkwardly outside of the doorway.

"So-"Belle said. "When did you want to start?"

Nicholas looked at her.

"No time like the present I suppose." He said simply.

"Okay." Belle replied, startled by his response. "Well-would you like to meet at my house after school? It's not a far walk; we could head over there together."

"That's fine." Nicholas said, his nerves taking over him once again. "I'll meet you outside at the end of the day."

"Sounds good." Belle said, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"Yes. Good." Nicholas said uncomfortably before turning away and walking down the hallway away from her.

Belle stared after him.

"_This will be interesting." _She thought to herself as she turned on her heel and walked towards the cafeteria.

However, she couldn't deny the mixture of nervousness and excitement she was feeling about the prospect of getting to spend some time with Nicholas Gold.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicholas had regretted his decision to meet Belle after school almost immediately after he'd walked away from her. He never spent time with anyone after school. Actually, that was a lie-he never spent time with anyone period.

And yet, here he was. Standing outside of the school, looking like an idiot, waiting for a girl that probably wouldn't even show up. And as much as he knew he should just walk down the steps and head home, a part of him-the small part of him that hoped that the strange and wonderful way that Belle had been treating him was genuine-convinced him to stay.

* * *

"I can't believe Whale is making you have a tutor. And _Nicholas? _Of all the people he could have asked to help you-he asked _him?" _Ruby said as Belle continued to pile her books from her locker into her backpack.

"Ruby, it was really nice of him to agree to do it." Belle said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "And Dr. Whale said that he would be the best person to help."

"Oh I'm not saying the guy isn't smart." Ruby replied as the two of them began walking down the hallway towards the exit door. "He runs a business and he's eighteen. So yah, I'm sure he knows his numbers. But-he's just so, _weird." _

"But why?" Belle asked, practically begging Ruby to see reason. "Why is he weird? Do you _really _know him? Have you ever actually _talked _to him?"

"He's not exactly the most approachable guy Belle." Ruby said. "And you have to admit that it's weird that he has lived here his whole life and yet he _still _doesn't have any friends."

Belle felt sad hearing that. _Is that really true? _She thought to herself.

"Maybe he does and you just don't know them." Belle rationalized.

Ruby raised her eyebrows knowingly at Belle.

"It's a small town. If he had friends, we'd _all _know about it. Trust me."

"Well, I don't think he's that bad." Belle stated.

"That, my friend." Ruby said as the two of them reached the exit. "Is because you're too nice for your own good. And you just moved here. You let me know what you think of him after having to spend time alone with him-doing _math." _

Belle giggled at Ruby and rolled her eyes.

"I promise. You'll be the _first _to know how it goes-I swear." Belle said as she pushed opened the door.

"I'd better be!" Ruby said as Belle scanned the crowds of people in search of Nicholas.

It didn't take her long to find him. He was standing far off to the side leaning against the railing. He seemed to be searching the crowd for her as well.

"There he is." Belle said to Ruby, gesturing in his direction. "I better go-I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Okay." Ruby said, looking at Nicholas warily. "If you need me, or just want an excuse to get out of this-text me."

"I'll be fine, I promise. " Belle smiled reassuringly at her friend before she began walking over to Nicholas.

* * *

As Nicholas scanned the crowds of people-he finally found Belle. She was just outside of the exit, standing with Ruby Lucas.

Seeing that she was clearly occupied, Nicholas had begun to gather up his things and leave-but then he noticed that she was waving goodbye to Ruby and walking straight towards him.

He tried his best not to stare at her as she walked towards him-but he couldn't help it. There was something so lovely and captivating about her.

As she neared closer and closer, he felt his heartbeat quicken.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Hi!" Belle said, smiling warmly up at him. "Sorry I'm a little late. I had to get some stuff from my locker."

Nicholas surveyed her closely.

"It's fine." He said.

The two of them stood awkwardly for a few moments.

"Well-should we go?" Belle said, gesturing towards the direction of her house.

"Yes." Nicholas replied, gesturing for her to lead the way.

As the two of them walked down the steps and away from the school, Belle could feel what felt like hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at her. But it wasn't the usual friendly or curious stares she'd been experiencing since moving here-it was a judgmental stare. As if they were saying _what are you doing with him? _

_Was this what it always felt like for him? _Belle thought as she glanced sideways at Nicholas-who appeared to be focused on the road straight in front of him.

As they continued walking, Belle could hear a few people muttering under their breaths.

"_Freak." _

"_What is __she __doing with him?" _

"_What a loser." _

Belle couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She didn't blame Nicholas for it-it certainly wasn't his fault. But-she didn't like being the center of attention-she never had. And right now, it felt like she was on display for everyone to see-and she really didn't like it at all.

* * *

Nicholas glanced at Belle quickly. He could tell just by her body language that she was uncomfortable. Her eyes were cast downward, staring at the ground, and her arms were crossed-as if she was trying to cover as much of herself up as possible.

Once they made their way off of the school grounds and were walking down a quieter street, Nicholas turned slightly toward her.

"Not enjoying the attention?" Nicholas said bitterly.

Belle looked up at him in surprise-she hadn't been expecting that _he _would be the one to break their silence.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"You know what I mean." Nicholas continued, averting his eyes. "The attention that comes from hanging around with the school freak."

Belle didn't even have a chance to respond before he continued.

"Next time, we won't walk together. I'll spare you the embarrassment."

"Excuse me." Belle said, stopping in her tracks. "Just so we're clear. _No. _I didn't enjoy it. I didn't enjoy it at all. But not because I was embarrassed to be seen with you-but because no one deserves to be treated that way-including you!"

Nicholas was stunned as he stared at Belle. Her eyes were alight with fire and fury-and he didn't know what to say.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He said quietly-for he wasn't sure what else he _should _say.

"You should be." Belle said, her initial anger subsiding as she stared him down. "I didn't judge you, so don't judge me."

Nicholas was aghast. People yelled at him all the time. Not because they were angry-but simply because they enjoyed shouting at him-enjoyed mocking him. Never had anyone gotten angry with him because they were trying to...defend him.

He nodded at her, and after a few more piercing moments under Belle's scrutiny, she continued to walk. Leading them towards her house.

* * *

The two of them continued their walk in silence. Belle was too embarrassed about her little outburst to say anything and Nicholas was still too stunned to even comprehend striking up a conversation.

As the two of them made their way up to Belle's front door, she noticed immediately that her father's car was home.

She had hoped that this would stop once the two of them got more settled here. Had hoped that he would begin to pick himself up after the tragedy they'd both undergone and start his life anew-but thus far, she hadn't gotten her wish.

Turning towards Nicholas abruptly, standing between him and the doorway, she said:

"Um. Just wait here. I uh-I need to check something before I can let you in." She stuttered as she turned her back and began to unlock the door.

Nicholas just rolled his eyes. _It's not like I'm diseased or anything. _He thought to himself in annoyance as he leaned against the railing of the porch and allowed Belle to enter her home without him intruding.

Belle crept quickly into the house, leaving the front door slightly ajar in the hopes that Nicholas would not think her _too _rude.

She felt bad for not letting him in-she really did. But, she had to confirm if her suspicions about her father were true or not before she allowed someone into their house.

It didn't take Belle long to confirm what she'd suspected. There, lying passed out cold on their couch, beer bottles scattered around the floor and on the table-was her father.

Belle did her best to hide the lump in her throat that was beginning to form.

This had started to happen not long after they'd moved here. Initially, her father seemed well-considering the circumstances of their move. He seemed ready and willing to start over in Storybrooke. He'd gotten a job working as a gardener/laborer at the local flower shop, he'd found them a house, he had settled fairly quickly.

But it didn't take long before his grief had caught up with him. The grief he had tried to run away from by moving across the world had finally caught him-and now, he just seemed empty.

Belle would come home to find him drunk, or passed out. It was always one or the other. She hadn't had a real conversation with her father since her first few days of school. She knew if this continued much longer-she would need to tell someone. She would need to get help. But-he was all she had. He was the only family she had left. And she loved him-and she didn't want anyone-strangers, friends, anyone. To see him this way.

* * *

Nicholas waited impatiently for Belle to return.

_This is ridiculous. This is a complete waste of time. What was I even thinking? _He thought to himself in frustration.

But soon enough-Belle reappeared from inside the house. Closing the door gently behind her, she took a few moments before speaking to him.

"Um. Do you think we could do this another time?" She asked him, her voice quiet and small.

Nicholas felt his irritation bubble to the surface. _Maybe she is like all the rest of them. _

"Are you telling me, you made me walk all this way here with you-and _now _you're telling me you don't want to bother studying at all?" He asked, unable to hide his anger-and hurt.

Belle cast her eyes downward. She felt awful. She knew how it looked. It looked like she was treating him the way so many others did-like he was nothing. Like he wasn't of value. But-she couldn't tell him why. She wouldn't do that to her father.

"I'm sorry." Belle said, barely above a whisper, her voice shaking.

It was her tone of voice that caught his attention and stopped him from walking away. She looked-she looked _upset. _

Unsure of what to do, he walked closer toward her.

"Are-are you okay Belle?" He asked cautiously.

Belle wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked up tat him, doing her best to hide her feelings.

"Yes. I'm fine thanks. Um, it's just-now's not a good time." She said.

Nicholas may not have spent a lot of time _talking _to people-but he was very good at reading them-and he knew immediately that she was lying.

"Okay-if you're sure." He said. "I uh-I'll see you at school I guess."

As he began to walk away, Belle's mind went into overdrive.

Upset or not-she knew he would see this as her brushing him off. As her disregarding him like so many others did. She wouldn't-she _couldn't _let him think that.

Despite knowing that it would be hard to allow him to see her father the way he was-she knew she couldn't let him leave here thinking that she was like everybody else.

"Nicholas! Wait." Belle called after him. "I-you can come in."

Nicholas surveyed Belle closely and slowly walked up to the porch again, following her inside.

* * *

Nicholas closed the door behind him and nearly smacked right into Belle-who had moved very close to him once he'd made his way inside.

"Promise you won't say anything." Belle pleaded, looking up at him, her eyes filled with desperation.

Nicholas looked down at Belle, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just-you'll see. But-" Belle continued. "Promise me you won't tell anyone okay?"

Nicholas looked at Belle with concern.

"I promise." He said. And he meant it too.

Searching his eyes, Belle could see that he was being sincere. Smiling weakly at him-she lead him into the living room that connected to the rest of the house.

* * *

Nicholas understood what Belle had been so worried about as soon as he set foot in the living room.

Lying on the couch-a man, presumably her father, was passed out cold-with liquor bottles surrounding him.

He immediately felt a pang of sympathy for Belle upon the sight. He'd never imagined that something like this-something so unfair and cold-could be happening to someone like Belle.

Maybe they weren't so different after all.

* * *

Belle led Nicholas quickly out of the living room and into the kitchen. Quietly shutting the door that separated the two rooms, she turned around to look at him.

"That was my father." Belle said simply. "As you might've guessed." She paused, gazing past him-getting lost in memories. "He wasn't always like that. Its just-things have been hard for him lately. For both of us. He just-he doesn't' know how to cope with any of it."

Nicholas looked at Belle-his heart filled with remorse for her. He wasn't a cruel person-despite what people so often said about him-and though he didn't normally sympathize with a lot of people-for he never had a reason too-he felt great pain in knowing that Belle was going through something so difficult.

He knew then-if he'd had the power to do so-he would do anything to help take her pain away.

"You don't need to explain everything to me Belle-really." Nicholas said. "I won't say anything. It's not my business."

Belle smiled at him-her eyes lighting up at his kindness.

"And-if-if you ever need to talk about anything-I'm-well I'm here." He spoke awkwardly.

At his words, Belle felt a blossoming of affection grow inside of her. Closing the gap between them, she wrapped her arms gently around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Nicholas stilled at the contact. No one had ever embraced him-_held _him before. He kept his hands stiffly at his sides-unsure of whether or not he should reciprocate the contact.

Slowly releasing him, Belle looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you. I might just take you up on that offer." She said. "So, should we get started?"

As the two of them sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out their textbooks and pencils-neither of them were aware that they were both thinking the same thing.

That they were happy the other was there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in this update! I was having trouble deciding how I wanted this next chapter to go, but now I think I have a pretty clear idea of the direction for the next few, so the updates should be much more frequent! I also wanted to say a quick thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing the story! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it and your feedback is extremely helpful and motivating! Now, enough of my babbling, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'm sorry for any major mistakes in it, I'm still recovering from some type of awful flu and haven't had the energy to comb through for grammar like I should. **

**Enjoy. :) **

* * *

Once Nicholas closed the door of the Pawn Shop and locked it behind him, he leaned against it and breathed for what felt like the first time in _hours. _Being around Belle made it difficult for him to think, let alone remember to do such basic things.

He'd ended up staying at her house for much longer than either of them had anticipated. Which was unusual-since most people, even good friends, often didn't get so caught up in _studying. _It wasn't until he'd noticed that the sun had gone down and Belle had apologized profusely for keeping him so late that he'd realized it was nearing 8:00pm.

From the moment he stepped out of the French household, it became very apparent to him that he didn't have any desire to leave at all. He'd never felt more at ease with anyone in his entire life-and something about being around Belle brought out a side of him that he thought had long been buried after his father had died.

Quite often, coming home to the silence of the Pawn Shop was a huge relief for Nicholas. He was finally free to be by himself. But now after only one evening with Belle, it felt too quiet. It was too empty.

Allowing himself to smile-a real smile that took up the majority of his face, Nicholas made his way to the back of the Pawn Shop and allowed his thoughts to drift to the previous events of the evening.

* * *

"_Ugh!" Belle said, exasperated. "I don't know how you actually enjoy this-I don't see how I will __ever __need to use the quadratic formula in real life." _

_Nicholas chucked quietly, entirely amused by her frustration. _

"_You won't." He said simply. "But all knowledge is valuable, it's all useful in one way or another." He paused. "Even the things that make you want to rip your hair out." _

_Belle stilled, and took note of her hand subconsciously yanking on the ends of her hair. Blushing slightly, she lowered her hand and quickly piled her hair on top of her head, tying it into a simple bun with an elastic she had around her wrist. _

"_Well, that solves __one __problem." Belle said playfully, gesturing to her hair, now safely out of her hands reach. _

_Nicholas stared at her and laughed quietly and awkwardly. She looked pretty with her hair up. He could see more of her face this way-as opposed to when it was all down and she could hide her features behind it. Though, she looked just as pretty with it down too. _

"_See?" He retorted. "Progress!" _

_Belle giggled at his joke as she watched him closely. _

_Feeling uncomfortable under her scrutiny, Nicholas awkwardly looked down at his notebook and began to flip the pages, looking for another problem for her to practice. _

"_So-um, let's try the one on page 394 instead." He said, stumbling over his words. _

_Belle just continued to watch him. _

"_How do you know all of this stuff?" She asked, honestly in awe of his intelligence. _

_Nicholas stilled, his gaze still casted downward. _

"_What do you mean? "He asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable about her question. _

"_I mean-you seem to have a perfect understanding of math, and I kind of get the impression that that's the case for everything else too." Belle continued. "You're so smart, you're probably the smartest person I've ever met in my life-how do you do it?" _

"_I highly doubt that." Nicholas replied. "And you barely know me." _

_Belle paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. _

"_Well-I'd like to get to know you." She said slowly. "I mean-let's be honest, you've seen my math tests. We're probably going to be spending a lot of time together. So, if that's the case, can't I get to know you? At least, even a little bit?" _

_Belle found herself stunned by her boldness. She'd never been the type to be overly cautious, but she certainly wasn't normally as bold as she was being in this moment. It made her wonder if perhaps it wasn't her brain guiding her, but perhaps her heart instead. _

_Nicholas stayed quiet for a long moment. _

"_I guess I know all of this because I have a lot of time on my hands." Nicholas said, still avoiding her gaze as he scribbled a few numbers into his notebook. _

_Belle watched him, feeling a pang of sadness as she did so. She wasn't an idiot. She knew about Nicholas's situation-or at least, knew what __other __people had told her about his situation. But, Belle couldn't be certain that what everyone else had said was true. After all, in Belle's mind, they certainly seemed to be wrong about what Nicholas was like. _

"_Why is that?" Belle asked. "I mean-if you don't mind my asking."_

_Nicholas snorted. _

"_You might be new, but I know you've heard things about me. I know that you know what people say about me, what they all think." He said sarcastically. "So you clearly already know the answer to that question-so why bother asking?" _

_Belle slowly and tentatively placed her hand on top of Nicholas's, causing him to stop writing. _

"_Just because I've heard what people say-it doesn't make it true." Belle said gently, urging him to look at her. "Just because people think something, doesn't mean they're right-and it doesn't mean it's fair." _

_Stilling at the feel of Belle's hand on his own, he slowly brought his face up and looked into her eyes. He didn't see any form of condescension or mockery in them-purely curiosity, a little sympathy-and perhaps, a touch of…caring? _

"_I have a lot of time on my hands because I don't have any friends or any family to take up any of my time." Nicholas said, doing his best to keep his voice even. "I go to school and I work. That's it. It's easy to gain an understanding of a lot of things when you have nothing else to distract you." _

_Belle thought she was going to cry. The way he spoke-it was like it had become so normal for him to live his life this way. Like he'd never known anything different. She found it devastating. _

_Squeezing his hand in earnest, Belle spoke. _

"_You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to tell me." She spoke genuinely. "But-just so you know. I don't believe anything that they say about you. I never did. And-maybe you didn't have any friends before, but you do now." _

_Nicholas just stared back at Belle. Completely in awe of this girl that seemingly had come out of nowhere and was so very quickly turning his entire world upside down. He knew that if he was ever going to say anything about what he'd overheard in the cafeteria, it would have to be now. _

"_I heard you, the other day." Nicholas said, speaking much more quietly than normal. _

_Belle looked back at him, confusion crossing her features. _

"_What do you-?" _

"_When Ruby and Gaston and the rest of them were talking about me-talking about my father. I heard you. I heard what you said." Nicholas interrupted, needing to get this out. _

"_Oh-" Belle said, taking her hand off of Nicholas's and resting it on the table. "I-I'm sorry, I just-sometimes I get a little-" _

"_Why did you do it?" Nicholas asked, his eyes searching hers intensely for an answer. He had to know. _

_This time it was Belle's turn to look away from him. _

"_I-I just-I didn't like what they were saying." Belle stuttered. "It wasn't right. I wasn't just going to sit there and let them say those things. They-they don't even know you." _

"_You don't know me either." Nicholas rationalized, still staring at Belle intensely. _

_Belle returned his gaze once more. _

"_Maybe not." She said. "But, I know that what they were saying wasn't true. And even if it was-who are they to judge? Who are they to talk about it? It's not their business." _

_Nicholas said nothing. _

_Feeling uncomfortable and awkward, Belle continued to speak. _

"_Look, I'm sorry if what I said upset you-or if it was out of line in any way. I didn't meant to butt in, I just-I get carried away sometimes I guess." _

_This time, it was Nicholas who cautiously took hold of Belle's hand. _

"_Thank you." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "No one has ever done anything like that for me before…Thank you Belle." _

_Belle looked down at their conjoined hands, marveling at just how well they seemed to fit together. Placing her other free hand on top of his, she said, smiling warmly. _

"_You're welcome."_

* * *

Once Belle was sure Nicholas was out of sight, she stood on her porch and practically collapsed onto the bench. She had a huge smile on her face and she felt like a little girl with a crush.

She couldn't believe how quickly the time had passed. Although they _had _spent a lot of the time studying-Nicholas was very insistent that she improve and despite her own frustration, Belle too was eager to learn-they also had gotten to know one another a little better. It wasn't like they had talked _a lot _but-just in those few hours, Belle was certain that Nicholas had shared more about himself with another person than he had in a long time-possibly ever. Although she could have been wrong, something was telling her that she probably wasn't.

* * *

"_So, you do live by yourself?" Belle asked tentatively. _

_Nicholas, feeling more at ease with her now than ever before, said._

"_Yes. That is true." Pausing for a moment, he continued slowly. "My father-before he died, left me his Pawn Shop in his Will. I run it and live in it as well." _

_Belle shot him a small smile. _

"_I'd love to see it some time." She said. _

_Nicholas looked at her for a moment, smiling in return. _

"_I'd love to show you." _

_Belle smiled shyly and quickly returned her gaze to the problem in front of her. _

_As Nicholas watched her, he noticed a piece of her hair had fallen loose from her bun and was dangling against the side of her face. _

_Completely unaware of where his boldness came from, he slowly reached towards her and tucked the loose hair behind her ear. _

_Belle snapped her eyes back towards him upon the feel of his hand so close to her face. _

"_Th-thank you." She said shyly._

"_No matter." He replied, his hand lingering against her cheek for a moment longer. _

_In that moment, Belle knew she wanted him to kiss her._

_She knew she definitely was falling for Nicholas Gold._

* * *

As Belle thought about the evening, she found herself excited for the next day. Tomorrow, she would see Nicholas again.

And she had a feeing that everything was going to change.


	6. Chapter 6

"OMG! You have to tell me _everything!" _Ruby said, gripping onto Belle's arm as they walked down the hallway towards their lockers. "When you didn't call last night I was so worried that creep did something to you or whatever."

Belle winced at Ruby's words.

"There's nothing really to tell." Belle said. "He came over and we studied and, we just talked. It was nice. Actually, _he's _really nice. He's not the person you all seem to think he is."

Watching her friend closely, Ruby stopped and turned Belle around to face her directly in the eyes, gazing at her intently.

"What!" Belle said, beginning to squirm under the intensity of Ruby's gaze.

"Do you…_like him?" _Ruby asked suspiciously, barely believing the words that were coming out of her mouth as she said them.

Belle could feel herself blushing.

"What? Oh, no-I, I don't-um" Belle stuttered, but was distracted by the sight of Nicholas walking down the hallway towards them.

Smiling shyly at him, Belle waved as he passed by, fiddling with her hair subconsciously as she did so-instantly reminded of the way his hand had felt against her cheek when he'd brushed the strand away from her face.

Nicholas gave her a reluctant wave, smiling quickly at her before averting his gaze and continuing to walk down the hallway away from them.

"OMG." Ruby said, covering her mouth and pointing accusingly at Belle. "You _do like him!" _

Belle fiddled her hands nervously, feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know." Belle said, her voice quiet. "I think-I think I might? Maybe-I don't know, I hardly know him."

"Nicholas Gold." Ruby said, still stunned, her mouth hanging half open. "I never thought I'd see the day that someone would actually have a _crush _on Nicholas Gold."

Belle glared at Ruby defensively.

"And why is that?" Belle said, trying to keep herself calm despite the feeling of her rising temper. "You know-you really ought to give him a chance-or at least, stop talking behind his back about things you know _nothing _about."

Belle began to walk past Ruby, but was halted when she felt Ruby's hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Belle, hey, I'm sorry." She said, her voice genuine. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything. If you like Nicholas-that's fine by me."

Belle looked back at Ruby.

"It's not like I'm in love with him or anything." Belle said. She'd never been in love before-so she had no idea what it felt like. Though, she wasn't entirely certain that falling in love with Nicholas Gold would be too difficult if she continued to spend evenings like last night with him. "I just-I don't know. There's just something about him that-I like I guess. I sort of, relate to him I guess."

Ruby listened to Belle intently.

"Look, I won't judge you, you're my friend." Ruby said, her voice apologetic. "And I'll try and lay off of Nicholas okay?"

Belle smiled gently at Ruby and nodded her head. It wasn't an ideal apology, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

As Nicholas walked down the hallway past Belle, he was unable to ward off the smile that was gracing his features.

After last night, he wasn't sure what to expect. Though Belle had _never _mistreated him, or disregarded him in any way-he wasn't certain how she would act around him. After last night, he _knew _he was feeling something for Belle-he'd suspected that that was the case not long after he'd met her-but he couldn't be certain how she felt.

He didn't want to kid himself, he didn't want to dare left himself hope that she might feel the same way about him as he did about her. He wouldn't risk losing whatever it was that was forming between them because of the foreign and unexplainable feelings he was experiencing.

He was content on leaving things as they were-it was better then anything he'd ever had in his life. If he wasn't able to get everything he wanted from it-he could be okay with that.

He knew that he would have to be. There was no way that she would _ever _care for him in the way that he cared about her.

* * *

Belle had never thought she'd see the day that she was actually _excited _about a math class. But, apparently there was a first time for everything.

Hurrying into the classroom, Belle slid into her desk and waited for everyone else to arrive. She knew Nicholas would not be too far behind her-he always arrived a couple minutes after she did.

Sure enough, two minutes later-Nicholas walked into the classroom and took his normal place at his desk.

Belle smiled at him warmly.

"So, how was the rest of your night last night?" She asked him shyly.

Nicholas turned his body to face her, shooting her a rare smile.

"Much less enjoyable than the first part of it." He said honestly, his eyes crinkling as he noticed her cheeks flush at his words.

"Same here." Belle replied.

Before Nicholas had a chance to speak again, the warning bell rang and a hoard of students flooded the room.

Glancing at her quickly, Belle shot him an apologetic smile, signaling that they could continue their conversation later.

Nodding in agreement, Nicholas shifted his attention to the front of the room and prepped himself for the remainder of the class. He had a feeling it was going to become significantly more difficult to focus.

* * *

Math class ended far too soon, and Belle found that the day was dragging on far too slowly for her liking. It was Friday-and only hours away from the weekend-it would be nice to have a break.

Walking in the lunch line with Ruby and Mary Margaret, Belle listened as the two of them talked.

"Gaston is having a party. His parents are out of town and it sounds like it's going to be _wild." _Ruby spoke excitedly. She loved an excuse to get dressed up.

"That might be fun." Mary Margaret said in agreement.

"You're coming right Belle?" They both asked in unison, staring at her as she placed an apple on her tray.

"Oh, I don't know." Belle said hesitantly. "Parties really aren't my thing you guys."

"Come _on _Belle! You have to come! You've never been to a party in Storybrooke before! It'll be fun! We can all get ready together, get dressed up, it'll be a great time!" Ruby said, her eyes wide, trying to coax Belle to reconsider.

"Yeah Belle! It'll be really fun!" Mary Margaret said, nodding eagerly. "Everyone will be so sad if you don't come!"

"Including Gaston." Ruby said, wiggling her eyebrows expressively.

Belle wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"_Gaston?" _Belle said, looking at Ruby skeptically. "He's not exactly my type."

"No, but-it might be fun to get to know him a little!" Ruby continued. "Maybe you'll have a change of heart."

There was only one person that Belle found herself wanting to get to know, and it certainly was _not _Gaston.

Ruby and Mary Margaret looked at Belle expectantly, their eyes wide-pleading with her to come.

Rolling her eyes and laughing at their absurdity, Belle smiled.

"Fine, fine!" She said, raising her hands in defeat. "I'll come! But I _don't _want to be set-up…with _anyone." _Belle said, her tone serious as she fixed Ruby with a mock-threatening stare.

"Okay, okay, fair enough!" Ruby laughed. "As long as you come!"

Belle laughed softly as she followed Ruby and Mary Margaret over to their usual table-but, as she scanned the cafeteria nonchalantly, Belle spotted Nicholas sitting alone in the far corner reading.

Glancing quickly at Ruby and Mary Margaret as they settled themselves at the table, she said.

"I'm going to go and sit with Nicholas. I'll meet up with you guys later tonight before the party?"

Mary Margret looked confused while Ruby gave her a nod and a reluctant smile.

"Okay, meet at my house around 7:00pm." Ruby said.

"Sounds good." Belle replied as she made her way over to Nicholas's table.

"Mind if I join you?" Belle asked as she approached him quietly.

Nicholas nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. Looking up at her, he smiled awkwardly.

"No, not at all." He said, gesturing for her to sit down.

Belle smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks!" She said, settling herself directly across from him. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, uh-_1984." _Nicholas answered, closing the book as he marked his place.

Belle's entire face lit up.

"Oh, I _love _George Orwell!" She said excitedly. "Well-to be fair, I love _most _books."

Nicholas smiled at her.

"Avid reader?" He asked.

Belle laughed.

"Um, avid might be an understatement." Belle said honestly. "I'll pretty much read _everything. _I love books. It's something I definitely inherited from my mom…" Belle's voice drifted off as her thoughts drifted to memories of her mother.

Nicholas smiled sympathetically at her. He hoped that one day she would feel comfortable enough to talk with him about her mother-but there was time for that. He would not push her to discuss anything she didn't wish too. He knew what that felt like.

"Sometimes I think I like books more than I like people." Belle said, only half-joking as she broke the awkward silence.

Nicholas laughed at just how much she sounded like himself.

"I can relate to that." He said with no hint of resentment in his voice.

The two of them fell into an easy and lively conversation. Nicholas was stunned at just how well they seemed to get along-how well they seemed to _fit. _While Belle was in equal awe at just how comfortable she felt around Nicholas. She'd never felt entirely confident in herself, and it was a lovely and invigorating feeling to feel so at ease with someone else.

By the time lunch ended, Nicholas and Belle were both reluctant to part ways. Nicholas knew that he probably wouldn't see her until Monday now-and, even though it was only two days, it felt far too long for his liking.

Little did he know, Belle felt the same way.

"So-I'd love to come by and see your shop this weekend." She said as the pair of them walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. "I mean, if you're not busy or anything."

"No!" Nicholas said far too quickly. "I mean, no I'm not too busy. Come by anytime."

"Great." Belle said happily. "I will."

Hurrying to her next class, Nicholas watched as Belle walked away. He couldn't understand why she seemed just as eager to spend time with him, as he was to spend time with her.

_Maybe she does feel the same as I do..._

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! Thank you al SO MUCH for reading and reviewing! It makes me so happy that you are all enjoying the story. The next update shouldn't take too long-I'm actually working on it right now. Just a little heads up, it's gonna be a long one, and probably a pretty even mix of angst and fluff. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! And don't worry, did you _really _think I was going to have Belle go to that party? She might have said she was-even the strongest of characters have their own moments of weakness-but I promise you all, she most definitely is _not _going. Also, about that fluff I'd mentioned would be appearing in this chapter...yeah, that didn't happen. But there will be fluff in the next one, I promise! Let me know what you think & Happy Reading! :) **

* * *

"Where's Belle?" Emma asked as she took a seat at the table across from Mary Margaret.

"She's sitting with Nicholas today." Mary Margaret replied.

"Nicholas who?" Emma asked, furrowing her brows.

Mary Margaret looked up from her tray. "Gold."

Emma's eyes widened.

"Nicholas Gold?" She said, her voice filled with surprise. "Well that's new."

"He's tutoring her in math." David chimed in. "Maybe they're doing their tutoring sessions over lunch so they don't have to meet after school."

Ruby shook her head.

"No, he went over to her house yesterday to tutor her." Ruby said nothing more.

"Maybe she feels sorry for him." Ashley suggested. "He doesn't really have any friends-it's nice that she's, well being nice."

"What are we talking about?" Gaston said as he made his way over to the table, placing his tray beside David's.

"Belle." David answered.

Gaston nodded.

"She's kind of hot." Gaston paused. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's eating lunch with Nicholas Gold." Emma answered.

Gaston's mouth dropped.

"She's eating lunch with that loser? What, did she lose a bet or something?"

Mary Margaret tried to stifle a giggle.

"Oh come on guys, lay off." Emma said. "He's never done anything to you before. Who cares' if she wants to eat with him."

"Emma, Belle's still new here." Ruby debated. "And she's like-_really nice. _I don't think she realizes completely what his reputation is really like. She only has one year of high school left-she deserves to enjoy it."

"I don't know Ruby." Ashley countered as she texted on her cell-phone. "I don't know Belle all that well, but she seems like a pretty stubborn person to me. I think she's going to make her own mind up about him, no matter what you do."

Ruby shook her head in disagreement. It wasn't that Ruby was intentionally trying to be cruel, but she didn't know how to carry herself. She just wanted what was best for her friend.

But what she didn't realize was that what was best for her friend, or rather _who _was best for her friend-was eating lunch with her right now.

"Why would any girl have lunch with that loser when they could have lunch with me?" Gaston said, sounding wounded.

Emma snorted.

"I don't know man." David joked, patting Gaston on the back. "He _does _live all by himself. A girl could have a lot of fun when there's nobody around to-you know, _interrupt." _

"David!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, looking horrified. "That's really rude!"

David smiled. "I was just kidding!"

Gaston still looked displeased, and that only worsened as he stared across the lunch room and saw Belle's back to him and Nicholas Gold _smiling-_he looked happier than Gaston had ever seen him before.

He didn't like it.

"Is Belle coming to the party tonight?" Emma asked, slightly changing the subject.

Ruby smiled widely.

:"Yes!" She said, nodding her head. "She's going to meet us at my place tonight-you're coming over too right?"

"Yeah I'll be there." Emma replied.

Gaston looked hopeful at the confirmation that Belle would be coming.

"Good work Ruby." He said, nudging her. "That'll give her and I some great _one-on-one _time."

"Uh-"Ruby paused. "I don't think she's interested in you that way."

Gaston looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't she be?" He said, his voice lowering.

"I don't know!" Ruby said quickly. "I'm not sure she's interested in dating anyone right now."

Even as she said the words aloud, Ruby knew that they were probably untrue. But as much as she disapproved of her friends choices-she wouldn't out her to everyone at the table either.

"I'm _sure _you're wrong." Gaston spoke confidently. "I'll prove that to you tonight at the party."

"Whatever." Ruby said, wishing to end the conversation.

* * *

"_So-I'd love to come by and see your shop this weekend." Belle said as the pair of them walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. "I mean, if you're not busy or anything." _

"_No!" Nicholas said far too quickly. "I mean, no I'm not too busy. Come by anytime." _

_Great." Belle said happily. "I will." _

Gaston hadn't been able to hear much of the conversation taking place between Nicholas and Belle as he followed close behind them as they walked out of the cafeteria. But he _did _catch the same stupid grin on Nicholas's face that he'd seen during lunch-and Belle's equally smiling face staring back at him.

Walking completely past Nicholas, Gaston hurried to catch up with Belle.

Slinging an arm over her shoulder and matching his steps to her pace, he said. "Hey, so I hear you're coming to my party tonight."

Belle shivered at his close proximity.

"I guess so." She said curtly, keeping her gaze forward, refusing to look at him.

"You know, if you want to stay over after it ends-you totally can." Gaston said, his voice smarmy.

Belle's eyes widened in disgust.

"No thank you." She said, trying her best to shrug his arm off of her.

"Come on." Gaston said, tightening his grip. "What else do you have to do? It might be fun."

Belle couldn't suppress the laughter that came out of her throat.

"Gaston, if you think I'm coming to your party for any other reason other than Mary Margaret and Ruby asked me too-then you're seriously delusional." Belle spoke strongly. "I would _never _want to be with someone as superficial and mean as you are."

"What are you talking about _mean?" _Gaston spoke accusingly, removing his arm from around her and stopping in the hallway. "What did I ever do to you?"

Belle shook her head. Was he really that oblivious?

"Nothing Gaston." Belle said. "You've done nothing to me. But the way you talk about others? The way you seem to think you're so much better than everyone else? It's disgusting-and you need to get a clue."

With that, Belle started to walk away from him, but Gaston darted in front of her blocking her path.

"Is this about Gold?" Gaston said, seething.

Belle shook her head.

"No-well yes, but no-it's about everyone! You talk as though certain people are beneath you-like you know them so well, when really-you haven't any idea what their lives are really like. You have no idea about the things they've been through." Belle said, she was tired of talking to him.

"Listen-I've lived in this town my whole life. I know a lot more about the people in it than you do-and I _know _that Nicholas Gold is nothing more than a waste of space whose own mother won't even speak to him." Gaston growled. "Isn't it strange to you that he's lived here his entire life too-and yet, he has_ no_ friends? Has _no _family? So, before you accuse me of not knowing anything about him-maybe you should talk to him a little bit more."

Belle clenched her teeth.

"Believe me, I plan too." She said, doing her best to keep her voice even.

Gaston stared down at her for a few moments before leaning in closer to her face.

"Do you have a little crush on him?" He spoke, his tone mocking. "Can you relate to him because your mom didn't want you either-just like his doesn't?"

Belle felt as though she'd been struck. She'd never felt so angry, and yet, she couldn't even_ find _any words to say.

"You need a _real _man Belle." Gaston said, puffing out his chest. "And that's me."

Belle scowled at him.

"Gaston-I may not know a lot of things-but this I do know." She paused. "Nicholas Gold is already more of a man than you will _ever _be."

Belle pushed past him and headed straight toward her next class, doing her best to keep herself together-refusing to allow any tears to fall.

Gaston stared at Belle as she walked away. No one had _ever _spoken to him like that before.

Nicholas Gold was going to get it.

* * *

It took Belle everything she had to make it through the rest of the day. She could barely focus in any of her classes-Gaston's words just kept repeating over and over in her mind. All of them like physical blows to the heart.

"_Can you relate to him because your mom didn't want you either-just like his doesn't?"_

Of course, Belle knew that was garbage. Her mother _had _wanted her; she'd loved Belle very much. She hadn't chosen to die-it had been beyond her control. But, even so-his words stuck to her like glue.

The other things Gaston had said-the things about Nicholas, pained Belle as well. She knew she still had a lot to learn about him-but it hurt to know that so many people who had grown up in the same town as him, who had been in the same grade as him since Kindergarten-seemed so oblivious to the person that Nicholas Gold _really _was.

Belle didn't understand it. She'd only been in Storybrooke for a few weeks-and yet it already felt like she knew more about Nicholas Gold than anybody else. It didn't make sense to her-how could nobody see what she was seeing? Did he do such a good job at hiding the person he _really _was that no one was capable of seeing it?

Or was she just the first person to look?

* * *

As the last bell rang, signaling that school was done for the day and that the weekend had officially begun-Nicholas found that he was feeling elated. It wasn't often that he had things to look forward too-but he did now.

He would be seeing Belle at some point over the weekend. The mere thought of that made it nearly impossible for him _not _to smile.

As Nicholas pulled a few of his books out of his locker and into his bag, the door of it was slammed shut, nearly clipping his face in the process.

Curling his lip into a snarl, Nicholas looked up and was unsurprised to see Gaston looming over him.

"May I help you with something?" Nicholas said coolly.

Gaston narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah, you can. You can stay away from Belle French, that's what you can do."

Nicholas laughed. "And why would I want to do a thing like that?" He said sarcastically.

"You will." Gaston demanded. "If you know what's good for you."

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this."

As he tried to walk away, Gaston grabbed one of the straps on his backpack and flung him hard onto the ground.

Groaning at the impact of the tile on his back, Nicholas tried to get back up-but before he could; Gaston kicked him hard in the stomach, forcing him back down.

At this point, a dozen or so students had gathered round to watch.

"Do you really think she'd want you, when she could have someone like me?" Gaston snarled, kicking Nicholas hard in the groin as he did so.

"You're pathetic Gold." Gaston said harshly. "Actually no-that's a lie." He stopped to kick him hard again.

"You're nothing."

As more and more people clued in on what was going on, more and more gathered to watch-none of them doing anything to try and help.

* * *

As Belle walked down the hallway, wanting nothing more than to get home and curl up in her pajamas, she noticed a large crowd had formed not too far away from the exit.

Heading towards it, Belle noticed Ruby standing on the outskirts of the hoards of people.

"What's going on?" Belle asked Ruby as she tried to see past everyone in front of her.

Ruby's face paled.

"Um, Belle." Ruby said quickly. "Come on, let's go."

Belle stared at Ruby.

"Why? What's going on?

Ruby didn't need to answer, as soon as the words left her mouth, she heard Gaston's voice.

Belle knew immediately what was going on.

Pushing through the crowd with more strength then she'd realized she had, Belle pushed Gaston hard away from Nicholas.

She had to stifle a shriek when she finally got a clear view of Nicholas-cowering on the ground in what looked like a lot of pain.

"What is your problem?" Belle screamed hysterically at Gaston.

"He's my problem." Gaston said without a second thought.

Belle just stared at him, her eyes wide. How could anybody be so cruel?

"I'm bored of this." Gaston said, casually walking away as if nothing had happened. Once Gaston was out of sight, and it was evident to everyone that the 'fight' was over, they all started to trickle out of the hallway.

Belle knelt onto the ground next to Nicholas.

"Um-I, I'll see you later tonight Belle." Ruby said, standing awkwardly as she looked at Belle and Nicholas. This didn't feel right to her-Ruby knew this was wrong.

Belle looked up at Ruby, her eyes filled with fury.

"No. You won't." She said, her voice trembling in anger.

Ruby looked pained-and she _felt _guilty.

"Come on Belle-Gaston, Gaston's a jerk." Ruby said quietly. "We all know it."

Belle glared at her.

"And what makes you or anyone else who was just here watching all of this _any better?" _Belle said. "Did you try and stop it?"

Ruby looked down, her face ashamed.

"I didn't think so." Belle concluded. "You're know better than he is."

Bringing her attention back to Nicholas, Belle ended the conversation. Feeling more miserable than ever, Ruby walked away from them slowly-the guilt washing over her in waves.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared at Nicholas and tentatively ran her hands through his dark hair.

"I'm fine." Nicholas said coldly, doing his best to compose himself and stand back up. This wasn't the first time that something like this had happened to him-and he was certain it wouldn't be the last. But even so-he didn't want Belle to see him this way. He didn't want her to have to rescue him.

He didn't want to _need _her. Though, that was just a lie he'd been trying to convince himself was true. It wasn't that he didn't want to _need _her. It was that he was afraid that he did _need _her-and that one day-she wouldn't want to be there anymore.

"Here, let me help you." Belle said quickly, helping support him as he stood up.

Once he was upright and assured that he would be able to walk, Nicholas backed a few paces away from Belle.

"I'm fine." He repeated, the lie barely escaping his mouth. "It's not like this hasn't happened to me before. I don't need you to come to my rescue."

Belle tried not to let his words affect her too much. She knew he was hurting-she knew what it was like to feel weak-even when you weren't.

"I just wanted to help-"Belle began.

"Yeah, well I don't need your help." Nicholas snapped.

Immediately regretting the words as soon as he said them, Nicholas quickly turned away from Belle and walked out of the school-he didn't dare look back to see the look of hurt he had just inevitably caused her.

He would have loved nothing more than for Belle to leave the school with him-for her to walk home with him and have her take his mind off of what had just happened-but instead, he'd pushed her away.

He'd had his heart closed off for so long now that he couldn't help but wonder if this was how he would always be. He didn't want her to perceive him as weak. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him.

No, what he _wanted _was her-but, as he walked further and further away from the school, Nicholas couldn't help but wonder if maybe he'd be better off leaving his heart closed off. It was certainly easier to stay cold than to risk getting burned.

_Maybe it is better this way… _


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as our internet is down at the moment due to a huge storm we got a few days ago. It should be fixed soon, but I figured I would just give you all a heads up. (Thankfully I'm able to post this chapter at work.) **

**On another note, updates are going to become less frequent on all of my stories soon as I'm heading back to University next week. I'll still be updating them as often as I can, just maybe not as often as I have been over the summer. :) That brings me to my next point, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in acting as a 'beta' for this story? Being back at school, it's going to be tougher to check things over thoroughly for grammar/consistency/etc, and I don't want it to suffer because of that. So, if you think you'd be interested in reading through the chapters before they're posted/giving your honest feedback on them, just PM me! :) **

**Enough of my babbling, onto the story! **

* * *

It took Nicholas much longer than normal to make his way home. With every step he took he could feel a searing pain shoot through his ankle. If it wasn't broken, it was most certainly badly sprained. And as he limped his way down the familiar Storybrooke streets, he found himself grateful that most people his own age appeared to already be home-likely getting ready and gushing over their weekend plans.

And truthfully, had it not been for this recent blunder, Nicholas might have been doing the same-privately of course. Just hours ago, he'd had something to look forward too. Belle was coming to see him over the weekend. While, maybe not _him, _but his shop-and he would be there too, so that obviously meant she wanted to see him as well-or at the very least, meant that she didn't _mind _having to see him.

But now it didn't matter anyway. He'd ruined it all. The one person who had ever shown him any type of kindness-he'd pushed away, snapped at and treated poorly. He wouldn't be surprised if Belle never spoke to him again. She'd put herself out on a limb for him-had come to his rescue and defense in a crowd of people that were surely judging her for doing so-and yet, he'd _still _been unable to show her kindness and gratitude in return.

Nicholas felt defeated. The pain he was feeling from Gaston's attack was nothing compared to the sick and twisted feeling of guilt he felt in his heart.

Belle, his _friend-_the one person who'd seen through his façade and into his heart. The one person who didn't seem to mind spending time with him-was gone. He'd ruined everything.

He'd lost her.

_No. _Nicholas thought bitterly. _She was never mine to lose. _

* * *

Belle stood in the hallway in front of Nicholas's locker for what felt like _hours. _Even though it had only been a few minutes, she couldn't help it. She was stunned. No-she was _hurt. _

Had she been thinking more clearly, she would have known that Nicholas hadn't meant what he said. She would have known that he was embarrassed and in pain-and she _did _know all of this, deep down-of course she did. Bur right now that didn't matter.

She was hurt-but even more so, she was _angry. _She had never seen Nicholas act in such a way-she'd never seen him look at her as though she were no different than everyone else-despite her best efforts to be. She knew she didn't know him yet, not _well _at least-but she _wanted _to know him, and that had to count for something.

But even more so, she _wanted _her initial opinions about Nicholas to be right. She _wanted _to believe there was more to him than just the front that he put up to hide himself. She _wanted _him to feel like he could trust her.

She wanted to be his friend.

She wanted him.

But, perhaps that was just it. She might want him-but that didn't mean that he wanted her. Maybe he was content just tutoring her because he wanted the extra-credit. Maybe he only talked more openly with her than anyone else because he was bored and she offered to listen. Maybe he only considered her to be just another one of Ruby Lucas's friends-just one with a little more of a conscience.

No. That couldn't be true. None of it could be. Belle was sure of that. Maybe he didn't want her. Maybe he didn't want to be friends with her-but there was no way that Belle could let him believe that she was just someone who felt sorry for him. She couldn't let that stand.

Whether he liked it or not, whether he considered her to be a friend or not, Belle didn't care.

Nicholas Gold was her friend.

And she was going to go and help him.

* * *

Nicholas practically collapsed onto the futon he had set up in the back of the shop. By now, his ankle was on fire from the amount of pressure put on it from the walk. His ribs were aching-sure to be covered in bruises by the beginning of tomorrow and his head was starting to throb from the impact of landing hard on the tiled floor in the hallway.

It was in moments such as these that Nicholas wished he were more like his father. To him, his father had always seemed so strong, so put together-even when things seemed to be at there worst. It was as if he had been unafraid of anything that life tried to throw at him. He'd never backed away from a challenge-and he'd never let anyone make him feel small.

Nicholas couldn't help but wonder sometimes if his father would be ashamed to know what kind of person his son had grown up to be.

Before he could think about it for too long, he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of heavy and increscent banging on the front door of the shop.

Choosing to ignore it, for he was sure it would just be someone from school wishing to pester him, Nicholas did his best to block out the sound of rattling glass as the person continued to bang louder and louder.

Cursing under his breath, Nicholas slowly stood up and began to limp his way to the front of the shop, unable to hide the look of agony that crossed his features as he did so.

_Can they really not just leave me alone? _Nicholas thought angrily-and a bit sadly. _Don't they have to have better things to do?_

Turning the lock, Nicholas whipped open the door, his features blank-trying to mask his hurt and frustration.

"What do you want-" Nicholas snarled before he registered _who _was standing in front of him.

"Belle-" Nicholas said in wonder. _What is she doing here? Why is she here? _"What are you-?"

It was then that he noticed that she looked unlike he'd ever seen her look before. She looked _angry. _

Brushing past him and into the shop-careful not too touch him, for she was sure he was in a lot of pain, Belle spun round to face him, her features cross.

"I don't care if you don't want me here." She said, her voice daring him to challenge her.

"But I do-" Nicholas replied.

"Don't you dare tell me you don't need me here Nicholas Gold." Belle snapped.

_That wasn't what I was going to say…_Nicholas thought as he watched Belle stare furiously at him.

"I saw you lying there-" Belle's throat tightened. "I saw how much pain you were in-I can see it now." She trailed off, trying to compose herself before she registered that he was standing in front of her when he should be resting. "And _why _are you just standing there!" Her voice was now erratic. "You shouldn't be putting any weight on your leg right now!"

"You banged on the door until I came-" Nicholas replied meekly. He wasn't sure he'd ever been more terrified of someone in his entire life. Belle looked furious, but even more than furious-she looked _worried. _Worried about _him-_and that left him awe-struck.

"Yes I did!" She snapped. "And now I'm here and you need to rest!" She turned sharply and began to walk towards the back of the shop-although she had no idea where she was going or if that was even the right direction.

Stopping midway, she turned around and noticed Nicholas was still standing in the same spot-staring at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" Belle said, her fury quickly evaporating at the sight of him standing there, looking so helpless and confused.

Belle's features softened as she approached him again and took his arm, bringing it to rest over her shoulders.

"Come on-I'll help you." Belle said gently as she watched Nicholas's grimace soften once the weight had been taken off of his ankle. "Lead the way?"

Nicholas gestured with his hand towards the back of the shop.

As the two of them made their way slowly towards the back, neither of them had any idea of what to say. Despite knowing that there were many things that needed to be said-neither of them seemed to know where to start.

Noticing the futon, Belle led Nicholas over to it and helped him ease his way onto it.

"Here." Belle said grabbing a pillow and placing his foot on top of it tenderly. "You shouldn't put any weight on this ankle for a little while." Tentatively running her hands around his ankle, applying pressure in certain spots, she checked to see if it looked broken.

"Does that hurt?" Belle asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Nicholas winced, trying hard to mask the pain.

"Sorry!" Belle said apologetically.

Checking his ankle thoroughly for a few more minutes, Belle looked up at him shyly.

"Well, I don't think it's broken." Belle said. "It is badly sprained though."

"I figured as such." Nicholas replied, staring at Belle in confusion.

"Belle-what are you doing here?" He asked.

Belle tried her best to mask the sting of rejection and hurt she felt coarse through her at his words.

"You're hurt." Belle said quietly, avoiding his gaze. "I wanted to help you." She paused, her face torn. "Look, I know you don't want me here-I know your upset with me, but please-just, try to understand." Belle looked at him for a moment, her eyes pleading with his. "At school-what happened with Gaston." Belle could feel the bile rise in her throat at just the mere mention of his name. "I didn't help you because I felt sorry for you-I mean, I _am _sorry that happened to you. It shouldn't have. It's awful that it did-but, but I _wanted_ to help you. I didn't meat to butt in, or embarrass you or-or any of that. I just-I couldn't let that happen to you Nicholas, I couldn't."

"Okay." Nicholas said slowly, still not understanding _why _she'd come. "But, that doesn't explain _why _you're here."

"I just told you-" Belle began.

"No." Nicholas interrupted. "_Why _are you here Belle? After the-" He paused, his voice lowering. "After the way I acted-I wasn't expecting that I would be seeing you anytime soon."

Belle began to fiddle her fingers subconsciously.

"I was upset." Belle answered. "About that but-but I know you didn't mean it." She glanced at him. "I know that you were upset-anyone would be, and-and you're my friend. Friends don't turn on each other just because they say the wrong thing sometimes."

"You're right." Nicholas said, his heart flooding with more relief than he would have ever thought possible upon hearing Belle's words. "I didn't mean them-but that doesn't excuse it either."

Belle's face flushed. "It's fine-"

"No it's not." Nicholas said boldly. "You-you _helped _me Belle. You helped me when nobody else was going too-You stopped it. I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't come along." Nicholas paused, that was true. He truly _didn't _know what might have happened had Belle not come along. "No one has ever done anything like that for me before Belle-and I'm not used to it."

Belle shot him a small smile. "It's okay-it was nothing-I just did what any other decent person might have done."

Nicholas shook his head in protest.

"No. It wasn't nothing-it was _everything." _Nicholas said insistently. "I'm used to being alone-I'm used to looking out for me and me alone. I don't know what it's like to have someone-to have someone _care." _

Belle looked at him her eyes wide and warm at his words.

"Thank you Belle." He said quietly.

"You're welcome."

Silence hung in the air between the two of them as they both reflected on what the other had said.

"You-you don't have to stay." Nicholas said quietly, though secretly wishing that she would. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Belle shook her head stubbornly.

"No. You can barely walk and-and I don't want you to have to be alone." _I don't want to be alone. _

Nicholas couldn't help but smile. "Surely you have better things to do." He said half-heartedly, slightly teasing her.

Belle shook her head. "Nope. Nothing."

"No family obligations? No big party plans?" Nicholas said teasingly-immediately feeling guilty about asking when he remembered the state Belle's father had been in when he'd first seen him.

Belle bit her lip and ducked her head down.

"No-" Belle said quietly. "Well, I mean-I was _supposed _to go to a party at Gaston's with Ruby and the rest of them." Belle shook her head. "But, needless to say-I changed my mind about that."

Nicholas couldn't hide the pang of disappointment he felt upon hearing that she'd been planning to actually spend time with _Gaston _of all people.

"Why were you going to go at all?" Nicholas asked quietly, immediately regretting it as soon as the words had left his mouth.

Belle opened her mouth to respond, but stopped. It was a good question. _Why had she agreed to go? _She knew from the moment she'd met Gaston, had listened to the way he'd spoke so cruelly about Nicholas-that she'd hated him. She knew that every time she heard Ruby or Mary Margaret-or anyone really, talk poorly about Nicholas-and others, she'd disliked it. Had felt guilty for even being around them. _So why did she continue to hang around them? Why had she agreed to go to a party with people she wasn't even sure she liked at all anymore? With people she certainly didn't respect?_

"I-I guess I'm just not as brave as you are." Belle said quietly, easing herself onto the end of Nicholas's bed and leaning against the wall, gently easing his injured foot to rest on top of her legs.

Nicholas looked at her perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

Belle stilled as the realization of her own words took hold of her.

"Nicholas-people treat you-" Belle shook her head in disgust as she thought about it. "They treat you despicably. They act as though they're better than you are and they aren't. They're _not." _Belle said, emphasizing her point. "And still-you show up to school _every day. _You engage in class all the time. You don't try and hide that you're intelligent. You don't try and pretend to be anything you're not-and that's not an easy thing to do. But you do it-you do it even though it must be hard. Harder than I could ever even imagine-I _wish _I could be more like you."

Nicholas stared at Belle in awe once again. He knew that he was many things-intelligent, cunning, self-deprecating-the list went on. But _brave-_brave was _not _a word he had ever dared to associate with himself.

"It's strange." Belle continued, speaking more to herself than to him. "I know the difference between right and wrong." She paused. "I _know _when I'm right and when others are wrong…and vice versa. I know the things that Ruby and Gaston and everyone else say are _wrong. _I know they're unkind. I _know _they're inexcusable. And I knew that after the first day I had lunch with them all-but I still keep hanging out with them." Belle felt a creeping sense of shame overtake her. "So how does that make me any better?"

Nicholas wasn't sure if she was actually asking him or just talking out loud.

"Yeah but-you defended me during lunch-when they said all of those things." Nicholas said gently, smiling privately at the memory. Belle wasn't _anything _like them-she had to know that.

Belle seemed to be fixated on a spot on the wall across the room.

"Yea but-I _still _choose to hang out with them. I still _choose _to be around them even though I _hate _the way they act-the things they say." Belle said, feeling angry towards them but even more so towards herself.

Nicholas shifted uncomfortably.

"So…why do you?" He asked hesitantly, feeling guilty for asking but desperately wanting to know the answer.

"I guess…I guess I just wanted to feel _accepted. _Like I belong somewhere, you know? I know that being around the wrong people isn't the way to do that-isn't the way to find acceptance but-I'm new, and I guess-I guess I'm afraid that, if I don't have them, then I won't have anyone." Belle said, the meaning behind her words shocking her. She never would have come to this conclusion by herself-not without Nicholas being there to make her feel comfortable enough to come to it.

"You have me." Nicholas said quietly, wishing nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and hold her until all of the torment she was feeling vanished.

Belle turned her head to face him, smiling.

"You're right. I do." She said, her voice grateful. "And you know-I'm starting to think that-that maybe that's enough." Belle blushed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Nicholas smiled and slowly, doing his best to nor irritate his bruised ribs, slid his way down the bed to sit closer to her. Shifting his leg off of her and laying it gently on the side, he squeezed Belle's hand briefly before releasing it.

"Belle, just so you know." Nicholas began, his voice serious. "You are easily the bravest person I've ever known." He meant it too. He'd never known someone who could so easily defy the norm that had been set in Storybrooke so long ago. He'd never met someone who seemed to understand him as well as she did. He'd never known anyone like her.

Belle looked down at their hands, so close to one another but not touching.

"I wish I could feel that way." Belle whispered. "I wish I could see in myself whatever it is you seem to see."

It was incredible how Belle seemed to be voicing the very same thing that he'd thought so often about her and himself.

"Being here…" Belle said slowly, surprised that she was even speaking about it. "It hasn't been easy. My father and I moved here because-" Belle paused. "Because after my Mom died, it was just too hard for him. It was too hard to stay there-in the place where he'd met her, the place where they'd fallen in love, and suddenly not have her there anymore. It just made him miss her even more, and he couldn't take it."

Nicholas listened intently.

"He said that it would be good for us. For him and for me-that it was what we needed to do. But really-I think he was just running away. Running away from the pain-from the memories." Belle stopped, considering her words. "He wasn't always like how he is now."

Nicholas nodded, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"He just doesn't know how to cope. He's not handling losing her well at all. I'm…I'm scared for him." Belle said, her voice shaking.

"How are you handling it?" Nicholas asked her gently, understanding more than most just how difficult the loss of a parent could be.

Belle shrugged her shoulders.

"I-" She paused, and almost laughed. "Is it stupid to say that I don't know? I haven't-I haven't even let myself cry about it yet. It just doesn't seem fair to be upset when my father is the way he is-not now anyway. We can't both fall apart. One of us needs to be strong."

_It should be him, not you. _Nicholas thought in frustration as he listened to Belle and slowly inched his way closer to her.

"I understand." Nicholas said as he gently raised a hand and ran his fingers soothingly through her hair. "I won't say I understand what you're going through-I've been there too but-no one can ever understand completely how someone is feeling-not in situations like this."

Belle instinctively leaned into his touch as his hand combed through her air, his fingers grazing her cheek.

"Your father." Belle stated.

Nicholas nodded. "I was eight when he died. It's still easily the hardest thing I've ever had to go through."

Belle nodded in sympathy and understanding, grasping his hand and holding it tightly.

Nicholas took great comfort in Belle's touch. As he thought about it, he wasn't sure what was worse. Him losing his father when he was so young-or Belle losing her mother when she was practically grown woman-it was difficult to say. They were two entirely different situations. Nicholas had been old enough to make memories with his father, he'd been old enough to remember him before he'd passed away-but he'd been forced to grow up without him.

And then there was Belle, who'd been given the gift of nearly eighteen years with her mother. Had been given the gift of time-time to grow up with both of her parents present. But, in some ways, that only made losing one of them that much harder.

It didn't matter, Nicholas knew. All that mattered was that they'd both gone through hardships, had both experienced loss, and that they were both able to be here for one another now.

"I know this sounds selfish." Belle said scooting closer to Nicholas. "But, sometimes I really just want to tell him, my father that-I've lost my mother…and I don't want to lose him too."

Without a second thought, Nicholas wrapped his arms tightly around Belle, holding her as close to him as physically possible, ignoring the pain he felt as he did so.

Belle buried her face against Nicholas's shoulder, taking comfort in his closeness.

"That's not selfish Belle." Nicholas spoke urgently, running his hands up and down her back affectionately as he did so. "It's not selfish-I promise you it's not."

"And Belle-I know you've lost your mother, but she'll _always _be with you. She _will _be. And-it might not seem like it now but, you _haven't _lost your father."

Belle listened to Nicholas's soothing words as she clutched herself tighter to him.

In this moment, Belle felt safer then she ever had. She felt more comfortable with Nicholas's then she'd ever felt around anybody.

For the first time since her mother's death, Belle finally let her tears fall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you wish to do so! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Nicholas held Belle for a long while. He couldn't be sure how long-but he didn't care. He knew that, in this moment, she needed someone right now- and he was glad that it was him. She was hurting-and she was hurting in a way that Nicholas could identify _very _well with. He knew that if there was anything he could do to help take away the pain that he knew she was feeling-for he'd known the same pain, he would do it.

At the time that he'd needed someone the most-he'd been alone. He wouldn't allow that to happen to Belle.

Although, something in the back of his brain was screaming at him-telling him that things were changing.

He wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

Belle could feel herself calming down. Her breathing was becoming less and less shaky, and her eyes were drying. It was strange but-it felt _good _to cry. It was like a giant burden was being lifted from her shoulders. It felt like _relief. _

Gently untangling herself from Nicholas, she looked at him sheepishly, wiping her eyes as she did so.

"I'm sorry." Belle said awkwardly. "I didn't mean to unload all of that on you."

"Don't be sorry." Nicholas said reassuringly. "I told you before-I'm here if you ever need to talk." He smiled lightly at the memory.

Belle smiled back at him. "Thank you." She paused, unsure of what she should say next. There was a looming feeling that had overcome her, and it was telling her that from this day onward, things were going to be different for her-and for Nicholas too. "How-how are you feeling?"

She was quite concerned. She was certain he was putting on a brave face for her, and she knew he'd likely need to go to the hospital soon enough. There was only so much she could do.

Nicholas let out a bitter chuckle. "I've been better." He spoke with an edge in his voice.

Belle felt a pang of sympathy for him-and a surge of anger at the people responsible for it.

"Is there anything I can do?" Belle asked, desperately wanting to do anything that might help alleviate some of his pain.

Nicholas paused. "Could you…could you stay? Just-for a little while?" He asked, his voice filled with hesitation-as if he was expecting her to reject him.

Belle nodded eagerly at him, smiling brightly. "Of course!"

Nicholas felt his own surge of relief at her agreement, it was a nice feeling to know that, even for just one evening, he wouldn't have to be alone.

"Can I at least get you an ice pack?" Belle asked. "It'll help the swelling." She gestured to his ankle. She wished she could do more, she wished she knew what she _could _do, but she didn't have a lot of experience dealing with injuries, especially the serious ones that he likely had sustained from Gaston.

Nicholas smiled. It felt good to have someone care.

"That'd be helpful, thank you." he said. It was strange, he felt so comfortable around Belle, and yet, so stiff and so nervous at the same time. He was still hesitant and unsure of just how much of himself he should show to Belle. He was afraid that if he showed her too much, she'd find something that she didn't like-and then she'd leave. "The kitchen's just up the stairs, there should be some ice in the fridge."

Belle nodded, quickly getting up and heading in the direction of the stairs.

Just being in this shop raised so many questions in Belle's mind. Truthfully, she didn't know much about Nicholas's past-only the limited things he _had _told her and the whisperings from the lunch table at school-and Belle could hardly count any of that as _truthful. _

When she reached the kitchen, she was unsurprised to find that it was mostly barren. She suspected that it was probably used once as a meeting area or staffroom. It was seriously out-dated and looked as though it hadn't had any renovation of any sort done to it since the 80's. One side of the wall was lined with dimly painted brown cabinets and an equally depressing countertop. There was a stove, a small sink, and a mini-fridge. (The only appliance that appeared to be relatively modern.)

Searching one of the counter drawers for a dishtowel, she found one and opened the fridge, placing four ice cubs into the cloth before wrapping them up tightly.

It felt good to be helping him _this _way. It was easy and it was simple. She couldn't imagine why he would want her company-she was hardly the most interesting person. But, she didn't think too much on it-anyone who spent as much time alone as Nicholas seemed to would be eager for some form of companionship. She wouldn't kid herself. She wasn't special.

Though, a small nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that that was _not _the case.

"Hopefully this helps." Belle said as she handed the ice to Nicholas. Since she'd left, he'd repositioned himself so he was sitting upright, his back leaning against the wall just as she'd been sitting before. His legs were crossed-awkwardly though, so that he wouldn't cause any further pain to his ankle.

"Well, it certainly won't do it any harm." Nicholas said as he accepted the ice and smiled in thanks.

Belle smiled in return before allowing herself to look around the room she found herself in for the first time since she'd arrived.

"So, this is your shop." Belle said, cursing herself silently afterwards. _Of course it is-what a stupid thing to say! _

"Well-this isn't it _exactly." _He clarified. "The front where you came in-that's the shop."

Belle nodded. "It was your father's?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

Nicholas nodded. "He left it to me in his will-before he died." Nicholas paused, it wasn't often-or ever really, that he talked about this. "As you've probably figured out, my mother and I don't speak."

Belle bit her lip as she returned her attention back to him. "I've-well I _heard _a few things about that," she said. "But, I wasn't really sure what to believe."

Nicholas rolled his eyes. People never could mind their own business.

"Well, shocking as it might seem, what you've heard is probably true." Nicholas paused. "Some of it at least." The things he'd heard them all say about his father-now _that _was not true.

Easing her way over to sit beside him, Belle asked him tentatively. "What _did _happen-with your mother?"

Nicholas said nothing.

"I'm sorry." Belle said, feeling foolish for bringing up an obviously sensitive subject. "You don't have to tell me."

"Oh no, it's not that." Nicholas said, reassuring her that he didn't mind that she'd asked. "I'm just not sure how to answer that."

Belle stared back at him, confusion clouding in her eyes.

"I haven't had much to do with her in a long time-and that's how I prefer it." Nicholas began. "But-I don't know why things happened the way they did when I was young. It's hard to say."

He took a moment to think before continuing.

"When I was young, _really young, _maybe around 4 or 5, I didn't realize that my parents ever had a problem. I spent most of my time with my father." Nicholas smiled at the memory of him. "My mother had never really been around, so for me, her absence seemed normal. I didn't think anything of it, because I hadn't known anything else."

Belle listened intently.

"But-when I was eight, and my father died, I realized how lucky I'd been to have him." Nicholas paused, his face distant. "Because once he was gone, I had no one. My mother had never had to deal with me before because my father was around-but once he died, suddenly she had to be a mother." Nicholas paused, his voice bitter. "And she'd made it clear from that point onward that she _did not _want to be."

Belle did her best to keep herself composed, though all she wanted to do was cry.

"She started to drink, a lot-and she'd be out for all hours of the night, leaving me to fend for myself." He paused again. "To be honest, I don't think this was something new that she took up after my father died-I think she always had done it, and I just never had a reason to notice."

"Surely she loved you and your father, even if-" Belle began, trying to find the light in a situation that was entirely too dark.

"No." Nicholas stated firmly. "I used to tell myself that, I _tried _to tell myself that. But eventually…eventually you just stop kidding yourself. I'm not sure my parents ever loved each other at all." He paused again. "I think my father _did _love my mother, at one point in time-and maybe he always did, I can't be sure. I wish I could ask him."

"But, I think she only stayed with him because she got pregnant with me, and she didn't have the means to raise me on her own…not like she'd ever _want _to do that though."

"Did it ever get better, even a little bit?" Belle asked, her voice helpful, though she knew it was a futile question.

Nicholas shook his head, the slightest trace of sadness crossing his features.

"No." He said firmly. "She told me she hated me-that she wished I'd never been born."

Belle instinctively wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder as she listened.

Nicholas took a moment for his breathing to even. "After that-I stopped kidding myself. I realized that she didn't love me-that she didn't want me, and I accepted that."

"For a while after that, it kind of became routine." Nicholas said, resting his head on top of Belle's, finding comfort in her closeness. "She'd barely be home, and when she was-she would be with some random man. She ignored me, and I ignored her. For a while, it worked."

"But eventually, it stopped working." Belle said, finishing his sentence for him.

"Yes." Nicholas said. "It was around when I was fifteen that I started to get sick of it. I didn't want to pretend like everything was fine, pretend that we lived in the same house like a perfectly normal family. We _weren't _a family. She was never my family." Nicholas let out a shaky breath. "I stopped having a family the day my father died…and I think it just took me a while to accept that."

"So, I started reading law books." Nicholas said, his voice brightening. "My father kept a great deal of literature in the shop-and what I couldn't find, I took out from the library. I studied and read until I found my way out."

"Emancipation." Belle said, it all seeming so obvious to her now.

"Mhm." Nicholas confirmed, humming in agreement. "It hadn't been as hard as I thought it was going to be. My mother had always been good at keeping up appearance but, this is a small town. People aren't stupid. They could see that something was amiss-people talk."

"So, how did you end up getting this?" Belle said, gesturing around the room.

"The shop?" Nicholas said. "Had my parents been married, I wouldn't have been able to take possession until I was eighteen, but-because they weren't, and because I was relinquishing all of my mother's legal rights-taking control of my own fate, it was given to me when I was sixteen."

"So that's when you became emancipated." Belle said. "That's when you got your freedom?"

"Yes." Nicholas answered.

"Did she put up a fight? Was she difficult?" Belle asked, her hatred for a woman she didn't even know oozing out of her as she spoke.

Nicholas laughed. "Surprisingly? No. To be honest, I think it was as much of a gift for her as it was for me. She didn't want me, and I didn't want her. It wasn't a secret between us by any means." He paused. "It's the only gift she's ever given me."

Belle remained quiet for some time before lifting her head from Nicholas's shoulder.

Leaving her arms wrapped around him, she looked him directly in the eyes, as if she was searching for answers to questions she had yet to ask.

"Why is everyone so awful to you?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She needed to know, she needed to understand.

Nicholas stared back at her. "Good question." he said. "I don't know."

When he was younger, it was a question he'd pondered quite a lot, but now? Now he just found himself too tired to even care anymore.

"I think-" Nicholas paused, thinking seriously. "When you're a kid-and you're different, other kids don't trust you. They don't trust the differences. Maybe it's because of their parents, or maybe it's because they just didn't understand but-_I _was different."

Belle bit her lip as she listened. It was true. Kids could be cruel-and for the most senseless of reasons.

"My father was dead, and my mother and I didn't get along. This is a small town, and people talk. They _always _talk. I think, even at eight years old-they assumed the worst of me and that was the end of it. And as I got older and things got harder, I was just an easy target. They judged me because it seemed easy for them. They didn't think there was any more to me than they already knew-or rather, _thought _they knew, so they never bothered to look for anything else."

Belle knew she'd never _really _know what it had been like for him growing up. But she could imagine-and she suspected that the scenarios running through her head were not too far off.

"And by the time I hit high school," Nicholas continued. "I just didn't care anymore. I almost felt indifferent about what they said. They were going to think what they wanted no matter what-so I let them."

"That doesn't make it right though." Belle said desperately "That doesn't mean it's fair."

"You're right." Nicholas said with ease. "It's not right, and it's not fair. But-that's life."

It broke Belle's heart to see just how jaded about the world he'd become. Life had never dealt him a fair hand, and it was just what he expected now. It didn't seem like he expected things to ever get better, like things could ever change.

"I'm sorry." Belle whispered, wishing that was enough to make up for the years of pain he'd suffered.

In spite of the situation, Nicholas laughed. "You know, you're probably the _first _person to ever say that to me? And probably the _only _person who doesn't need to say it."

Belle couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah, well-still." Her tone was serious again. "I am."

Nicholas smiled at her. "I know you are."

As the two of them stared at one another, Nicholas's mind confirmed what his heart had already told him.

Belle French was his friend. And although he was grateful for that-and although he knew it was probably selfish of him-

He wanted to be so much more.

* * *

**Sending out a huge thank you to my new Beta NicoleMuenchSeidel! Your suggestions are wonderful and your help is so very much appreciated! :3**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! It's greatly appreciated and I love hearing your thoughts! **

* * *

"You know, it'd probably be a good idea to go to the hospital…just to make sure nothing's wrong." Belle said as she gazed down his body at the injuries and bruises that were surely forming beneath his clothing.

Nicholas groaned in protest. "I'd really rather not give _anyone _the satisfaction of knowing that their immaturity managed to put me in the hospital."

"So what? You'd rather let yourself suffer?" Belle retorted. "I think you and I both know you're smarter than that."

Nicholas glanced at her. It was a strange and wonderful feeling to have someone _challenge _him, to have someone so unafraid to verbally spar with him, and not because she thought herself better than him, but _because _she considered him her equal.

"Well?" Belle said, rising from the futon and crossing her arms, standing above him like an impatient parent waiting for their child.

Nicholas looked at her skeptically before moving to stand.

"Fine," he said. He suspected that this was not an argument that he was likely to win.

Smiling in victory, Belle began to make her way out of the room before turning abruptly and placing her hands firmly on his shoulders, forcing him back down before he'd had a chance to stand.

"What?" Nicholas asked exasperatingly.

"Your ankle…" Belle paused, chewing on her bottom lip subconsciously. "You shouldn't walk on it."

"Well, there's only one way to get to the hospital." Nicholas said as he tried to stand up a second time.

Belle moved to stop him again.

"It'll only make it worse, besides, you don't know what other injuries you might have…you shouldn't risk it," she protested.

Nicholas felt his face warm at her concern. It was a pleasant feeling to know that she wasn't just teasing him, to know that she truly cared.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Belle." Nicholas said gently. "It's not too far of a walk."

Belle shook her head.

"No. We shouldn't chance it," she said. "Do you have any crutches lying around?"

"I don't think so-"

"Stay here!" Belle interrupted as she raced out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Nicholas yelled as he watched her figure disappear out of the doorframe.

"Just stay_ there_!" Belle shouted back as she walked into the front of the shop and surveyed the various objects he had lining the walls and shelves.

_There's got to be something we can use…_She thought to herself as she scanned the walls.

"Perfect!" She squealed in delight upon noticing three canes that appeared to be vintage leaning against the far wall.

Grabbing a long black one with a gold decorative top, Belle rushed to the back of the room, pleased to find that Nicholas had listened to her and had remained sitting.

"This is _perfect!_" Belle said proudly as she presented the cane to Nicholas.

"You've got to be joking." Nicholas said as he stared at the cane in her hands, as though it would bite him. "That's an _antique. _It's been in the shop since before my father died."

"Well, now it has an owner!" Belle said as she pushed it into his hands. "Well, _for now _at least."

Nicholas glared at her, though she could tell it was not filled with malice, but rather, irritation over the fact that she was right.

"Oh come on!" Belle teased. "It's not like you'll have to use it forever!" She paused. "Besides, it'll make you look _distinguished!_ Like in those really old movies!"

"What kind of movies have _you _been watching?" Nicholas said as he reluctantly took the cane, easing himself up and balancing his weight as he did so. He was unsurprised but irritated to find that she was right. The cane _did _help.

Belle grinned at him triumphantly. She could see just from the look on his face that she'd been right.

"There, isn't that better?" She said teasingly as she walked alongside of him.

Nicholas glanced sideways at her.

"Maybe." He said, unable to hide his grin.

Belle watched him smile, but said nothing of it as the pair of them walked out of the shop and down the street towards the hospital.

* * *

As the two of them walked along the streets of Storybrooke, both were surprised to find just how late it was. The town was dark, the only light illuminating their path was that of the light shining out from the insides of peoples homes and the few streetlights that the town had lining the main roads.

"So…you never answered my question." Nicholas said hesitantly as they walked in amiable silence.

"Hmm?" Belle replied, startled out of her own thoughts. It was odd how easy it felt being with Nicholas. They could walk beside one another without saying a single word, and yet, it felt as though, through their silence, they were saying so much.

"About the kinds of movies you've been watching…" Nicholas paused, immediately feeling like an idiot for asking her such a trivial question. "What, what kind of movies _do _you like?"

Belle smiled, not failing to pick up on his obvious nervousness.

"I don't watch that many to be honest, but I _love _the classics. _Gone With the Wind, Casablanca," _she paused. "I'll admit it though…I'm a sucker for _The Notebook." _

Nicholas raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"A Nicholas Sparks fan, are we?" He said teasingly.

Belle shoved him in the arm playfully, being mindful of his injuries.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic," she said, immediately grateful that the dark of the night that helped hide the blush she felt creeping over her cheeks.

Nicholas smiled. He could feel his palms sweating over what he was about to ask. "Well, maybe sometime we could-"

"Hey! Belle!" A voice from behind them yelled.

"_Damn it!" _Nicholas cursed silently to himself.

Turning around to see to whom it belonged, Belle tensed at the sight of Ashley running towards them, her boyfriend Sean not far behind her.

"Belle, hey." Ashley said breathlessly as she approached her. "Are you on your way over to Gaston's?" She asked, not giving Nicholas a second glance.

Nicholas tensed upon hearing Gaston's name, and based on Belle's posture, he could see that she had as well.

"No. No I'm not." Belle said firmly. She didn't _really _have a problem with Ashley. Belle had never heard her say anything about other people the way Ruby and the others had, she always seemed too preoccupied to participate. Though, Belle had never heard her defend anyone either.

Ashley's face fell at Belle's answer.

"Why not?" She said sadly. "Gaston's parties are _always _fun. You never forget your first!"

Belle did her best to keep her temper even.

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly Gaston's biggest fan-"

"No one is." Ashley stated, laughing slightly as she spoke. "But hey, what can you do? He is who he is."

"Well, he should work on that." Belle said, her voice icy. "Besides, I'm actually hanging out with Nicholas tonight." She said as she linked her arm through his.

Upon hearing her words, Ashley seemed to finally take notice of Nicholas's presence.

"Oh…hey." Ashley said quietly, addressing him quickly before returning her attention back to Belle. "Well…if you change your mind…"

"I won't." Belle stated briskly. "Have fun though!"

"Thanks." Ashley said awkwardly as she grabbed Sean by the hand and dragged him forward, walking quickly away from the two of them.

Nicholas glanced down briefly at their conjoined arms.

"You know, if you _want _to go to the party…you should." Nicholas said quietly as the seeds of doubt he'd tried to bury began to sprout again. "I'm sure a lot of people are going to be disappointed if you don't go…"

Belle turned her body towards him, fixing him with a serious stare.

"Trust me. No one will be disappointed, and even if they are, I don't care. They'll get over it." Belle paused. "Besides, I'm already right where I want to be."

Nicholas smiled shyly.

"On a street corner?" He asked jokingly.

Belle rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Shut up!" She said, her eyes sparkling. "Come on, let's get going before you end up stuck walking with that cane forever."

"You never know, I might grow to like it." He said teasingly as they continued the short distance to the hospital, their arms still linked together tightly.

* * *

The wait at the hospital had not taken long. It was still early enough that those who were having a little too much fun on the first night of the weekend had yet to check in.

Nicholas had been lucky. He had a minor sprain in his ankle, and two fractured ribs. Aside from that, Dr. Gerhardt had informed him that he would be fine. The bruises would be painful, and he was likely to be quite sore for a few days, but aside from that, he'd gotten off quite lucky.

When he'd asked just _how _Nicholas had sustained these injuries, however minor they might be, he'd immediately been grateful that Belle was in the waiting room, rather than in the examination room with him. He knew that she would want him to tell the truth, but he couldn't. It felt like defeat, admitting that he'd let an idiot and a brute like Gaston do this to him.

Of course, he _knew _he hadn't _let _Gaston do this to him, he'd been attacked, and it was hardly his fault. However, even so, he just couldn't say it aloud. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him, and more than that, he didn't want to give Gaston the satisfaction of knowing, for had he said anything, he surely _would _have, that he'd been so successful in pounding him.

So, instead of telling Dr. Gerhardt the truth, he'd fabricated some story about an incident in Gym class, a minor accident, nothing more. Perhaps this was the coward's way out, but Nicholas wasn't so sure he cared.

Though it wasn't the first time he'd been to the hospital, he was human after all, things happened, it _was _the first time he'd ever had someone waiting for him when he came out. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. He knew that Belle wasn't the type to just abandon him there, at least, not without reason. Although, a part of him had feared she would. Another part of him wondered if he'd dreamed up the entire afternoon and evening, if it had been nothing more than a product of his own imagination, a product of his own desires.

But, sure enough, when he'd walked out into the waiting room, there she was. Sitting rigidly in a chair, flipping carelessly through a magazine, his Belle was waiting for him.

_His Belle. _He wasn't sure where that private endearment had festered from, but he knew it was dangerous territory. It was even further confirmation that she _mattered _to him, and she did matter to him. She mattered a great deal.

* * *

Glancing up upon hearing the familiar click and rhythm of the cane she'd quickly become accustomed to during their walk, Belle heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of Nicholas standing before her.

It wasn't like he'd been gone long, only thirty-eight minutes and twenty seven seconds. She'd timed it. She might have felt a little irrational for doing so, but she was worried, she couldn't help it. Every minute that had ticked by only fueled her nerves further. When she had first seen him lying on the floor in the hallway, he'd seemed so helpless, so _lifeless. _Her concern was only natural. At least, that's what she told herself.

"How'd it go? What did he say?" Belle asked quickly as she stood up and tossed the magazine she'd been pretending to read to the side.

"I'll live." Nicholas said, noting the irritation that crossed her features at his words, or rather, his _lack _of words.

"Relieved as I am to hear that," Belle said. "I want _details! _Was there any internal bleeding? Any permanent damage? What about any broken bones?"

Surprised at how flustered she was, Nicholas raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm fine, I promise I'm fine." He said trying to ease her. "I have two fractured ribs but Dr. Gerhardt said they should heal just fine, and a sprained ankle. Other then a lot of bruises and being _quite _sore for the next while, I'll be fine."

Belle let out a shaky breath, relief washing over her in waves. Being mindful of his ribcage, Belle instinctively wrapped her arms around Nicholas's neck and embraced him. Hugging him tightly, she whispered into his ear. "I'm so glad."

Gently returning her embrace, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, Nicholas smiled into her hair.

"Me too." He said.

Holding onto him for a few more moments, Belle pulled back and wiped a stray tear that had begun to fall from her left eye.

"Belle!" Nicholas said, his voice filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

Through her tears, Belle smiled. "I'm just…I'm so relieved." She paused, speaking more quietly. "I was really worried."

Nicholas thought he might melt at her sentiment. He believed her too. She _was _worried. She _was _concerned.

She really _did _care.

"Come on." Nicholas said as he gestured towards the exit. "Let's get out of here."

Nodding in agreement, Belle followed close behind him as the two of them made their way out of the hospital and back out onto the dark streets of Storybrooke.

* * *

As the two of them meandered down the main streets of Storybrooke, neither one of them gave any indication of where they were going. Both were just content to enjoy the cool autumn air and one another's company.

"It's strange seeing it like this." Belle said, speaking more to herself than to Nicholas.

"What do you mean?" Nicholas asked.

"Storybrooke." Belle explained. "Usually it's so busy and loud, I mean, I _know _it's a small town but, that almost makes it seem _louder _you know? Everyone knows everyone, so everyone has something to say about someone, but now, it's so empty, so quiet…It's nice."

Nicholas nodded in agreement. Storybrooke at night was his favorite time of day. It was the one and only time he didn't completely despise the place he called home. At night, as Belle had said, it was empty. There was no one to stare at him. No one to ridicule him, no one to pity him, it was just him and the night air. It was freeing.

"Do you like Storybrooke?" Belle asked. "I mean, I know that school is obviously not your favorite place but, what do you think of the town?"

"I-" He paused. He wasn't sure what he thought of it. He hated the high school. There was a reason he'd been counting down the days for his time to end there for as long as he could remember, but he'd never thought much about the town itself. "If I'm being honest, I hate it."

Belle nodded, not expecting any different sort of answer.

"But-at the same time, there are parts of this place that I love." Nicholas continued, peaking Belle's interest. "Do I like the people in this town? Not really. But, there are pieces of it that I love, like anything really, there's good and there's bad."

"What parts do you love?" Belle asked eagerly, relishing in this shared moment of quiet openness.

Nicholas smiled widely as he thought about her question.

"The shop, for many different reasons. It's where my father and I spent the most time together." Nicholas said, his voice filled with warmth at the fond memories. "It's where he taught me about the things that are most important in life…It's the place I knew him best."

Belle smiled tenderly as she listened.

"I like the wooded areas surrounding the town too. They're so vast and open, not so far away as to actually _leave _town, but far enough that the _idea_ of leaving seems possible."

"What do you mean? What's stopping you from leaving?" Belle asked.

Nicholas paused. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about leaving town once he was finished school and was able to do so, he was resourceful enough, he was sure he _could _do it…but something always held him back from even daring to consider the idea.

"I'd love to leave…" He paused. "But I don't want to leave for the wrong reasons either…. I don't want to leave because people 'ran' me out of town or anything. I don't want to leave because I'm afraid of staying…and I don't want to leave my father behind."

Belle stared at him perplexedly. As she listened to him speak, there was a clear sense of longing in his voice, a desire for a fresh start and a new beginning someplace else.

"What do you mean leave him behind?" Belle asked gently.

"The only place I ever knew my father was here. In this town, on these streets, in the shop…it's the place where I _know _he's with me."

"He's always with you." Belle spoke softly, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "No matter where you go."

Nicholas could feel his body tense. He wished he could believe her, but he just wasn't sure. The idea that he could go somewhere else and start anew was both wonderful and daunting, and truthfully, it terrified him. His father had left him the one thing that was _his_, the shop. It was his legacy. How could he turn his back on the one person who had always strived to give him everything?

"Maybe." Nicholas said quietly, not wishing to speak of such sensitive things any further. "What about you? Do you miss Australia?"

"Sometimes," Belle replied. "I mean, of course there are parts of it that I miss…but it's more the people that were there," she paused. "What I really miss is my mom."

Nicholas looked at her sympathetically; he knew the wound of her loss was still fresh.

"But, I find that it's not so much _where _you are that makes a place home, but the people you're with." Belle said, staring at him pointedly.

"Do you feel at home here?" Nicholas asked.

Belle glanced at Nicholas tentatively, her eyes expressive and open as she did so, daring him to listen and believe what she was about to say

"Sometimes…" she paused. "Yes…sometimes, I do."

Nicholas studied her closely, doing his best to comprehend what he'd just heard, willing himself to believe what he thought she meant.

Smiling widely and awkwardly, Nicholas said. "We should probably get home, it's getting late." It was the last thing he wanted to do, but knew it was likely the sensible thing.

Belle nodded reluctantly. She knew she should get home, that she _needed _to get home, for she had no idea what state her father might be in. But, as she walked beside Nicholas, her body close to his, she realized that the _real _reason she didn't want to go home was because, with Nicholas;

She was already there.

* * *

Once the two of them reached Belle's front porch, they stood awkwardly in front of the door; both of them not knowing what to say and wishing that the night wouldn't end at all.

"Thank you…for helping me today." Nicholas said shyly as he ran a hand through his shoulder length brown hair.

"You're welcome." Belle said quietly. "I wanted to."

The two of them both looked away from one another, both too nervous to dare look into one another's eyes.

Wishing for him to say more, but knowing that it was unlikely-it was still too new for him, having someone, having a friend, Belle broke the silence.

"Maybe…maybe if you're feeling up to it, sometime tomorrow we could, get together…hangout or something….you know, _not _in a hospital." Belle said teasingly and nervously.

Nicholas shot her a look of what he _hoped _she would recognize as gratitude, for she'd manage to voice the very thing he'd been unable to say.

"I would like that," he said warmly, his voice deep.

Smiling gawkily at one another for a few more moments, Belle broke the silence once more.

"Well…goodnight Nicholas," Belle said before leaning towards him and pressing a quick and light kiss on his cheek.

Pulling away abruptly, Belle could feel her face turn a bright shade of deep crimson.

"Well, I'll…I'll see you tomorrow," she said quickly, avoiding his gaze before turning her back to him and unlocking the front door hastily. "Goodnight," she whispered to him once more before closing the door tightly behind her, disappearing into the darkness of her house.

Staring at the closed door in front of him, Nicholas stood firmly on the porch like a plant rooted to the ground. With a silly and boyish grin on his face, and a warmness creeping inside of him that he scarcely recognized, he whispered into the cool and quiet night air:

"Goodnight Belle."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Special thanks to NicoleMuenchSeidel for editing/sharing her thoughts on this chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a heads up everyone, this chapter gets sort of heavy, so if there is anything that you need to skip, please feel free to do so. Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

Leaning heavily back against the door, Belle could not suppress the huge smile that had spread across her face. _She'd kissed him. She'd actually kissed him. _Well, on the cheek, but _still, _she'd kissed him. She'd done the brave thing, had allowed herself to give into her feelings, and it had paid off. At least, she'd _hoped _it did…she hadn't stuck around long enough to see if Nicholas was as happy about her new bout of bravery as she was.

_Oh God…_Belle panicked. _What if he doesn't see me that way? What if I freaked him out? Oh God…_

No. No, she _knew _that he was feeling something too. He _had _to be. She hoped he was…she'd find out soon enough. She would be seeing him again tomorrow.

_Tomorrow. _Belle ran her hands through her hair nervously. She'd never felt this way before...in part, because she'd always been afraid to act on feelings such as these, but more so because she'd never known anyone in her life that _made _her feel this way.

It was _easy _with Nicholas. Easy, but terrifying. Nerve-wracking, but wonderful. Right now, she felt so giddy she could cry, and so nervous that her stomach was flip-flopping in a constant and queasy rhythm.

While it was the excitement at the prospect of a beginning, a _new _beginning, quite possibly (and hopefully) with Nicholas that Belle tried to focus on, she couldn't help her uncertainty and insecurities take hold of her as she began to calm herself down.

She wasn't naïve, nor was she so modest as to deny the fact that she was pretty. Or at least, that is what people had always told her. Friends, family, they all said the same thing. _"Such a pretty girl!" "Such a lovely young lady!" _She'd heard it all before, but it had always seemed trivial to her, and had always been something that she'd never been able to wrap her mind around. It wasn't so much that she disagreed with them, but more like she just didn't see whatever it was that others saw in her.

While many saw her dark brown hair as lovely and classic, she saw it as plain and boring. While people found her pale and unmarked skin charming, she found it pasty. Many found her deep and bright blue eyes enchanting, while Belle felt as though they looked a little strange to her. Too unique. Too different.

It wasn't that she _tried _to be modest or self-deprecating. No, it was more that she lacked confidence…_confidence in herself_. It was easy for her to help and defend others, for she believed that everyone deserved the best that life could offer them, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to think that she deserved such things as well. She had always had a gift for seeking out the good and kindness in others, a gift for finding the things that made people shine, except when it came to finding such things in herself.

Even as a very little girl, Belle had been aware of the fact that she was different, that she was not like the other kids she knew. While all of the other girls in her class were content on playing with their dolls or dress up, Belle preferred curling up with a book, and living out her fantastical musings by playing outside…running through fields of grass, climbing the highest trees in their yard, anything that seemed to sing out a call of adventure.

When she was younger, the things that made her different, the things that made her 'odd' had never bothered her. In fact, back then she hadn't known that being 'different' often equated to something 'bad' in the minds of young kids.

Of course, then she got older, and as she got older, she started to realize that the things she loved, the things that made her who she was, were the very things that other people found peculiar. That they were the things that left her often feeling like an outcast, that left her feeling lonely. Other girls her age started to tease her, and the boys her age thought she wasn't 'girly' enough. It seemed as though no matter what she did, it was never right. She didn't fit.

It really was strange just how much she and Nicholas had in common.

And although at around the age of eleven or twelve, she _had _felt lonely, and she _did _feel different, she didn't allow those insecurities to change who she was. Back then, and even now, it always amused Belle at just how insightful kids can be. She knew, even back then, in spite of all of the things that left her feeling like a piece in a puzzle that didn't belong, she was a good person. Her heart was honest and true, and she shouldn't feel the need to change, not for anyone.

And she wasn't completely alone either. Near the end of the eighth grade, she'd made a few close friends, friends that she was sure she'd have for the rest of her life, even now that she was halfway across the world from them. Aurora and Joanna. The three of them met by chance around the end of the school year in the public library. They'd all been checking out books to start off their summer reading list, and they'd taken to one another immediately. It was with them that Belle found her first ever feeling of _acceptance _and _belonging_-aside from with her family. It was a different type of acceptance though, because Aurora and Joanna were two people who were, and always would be there for her, but they didn't _have _to be. They chose to.

And that was the difference.

When they first started high school, things were more or less the same as they were back in middle school. Kids were still mean, if not a little more hormonal, and conformity meant that you belonged. It wasn't until further along into their high school education, around the beginning of the eleventh grade, that Belle began to notice a shift in the attitudes of those around her.

Suddenly, the people who had once looked down on her would smile or wave when she passed by. The people, who had once considered themselves superior to others, appeared to be more down to earth. Of course, not everyone was like this, but people were growing up. They were maturing and changing, some for the better and some for the worse. All three of them, Belle, Joanna, and Aurora, were happy.

Aurora started to date a boy named Phillip, someone who blended into their small friend group quite nicely, and along with him came his friend Ava, someone who Belle was certain that, had she not moved away, she would have become much closer to. It was like a cosmic shift in the universe had occurred; things that once seemed bleak and gray were now happy and brighter. Things were changing. Things were good.

That is, of course, until Belle's mother died near the end of the summer before her senior year.

It had been such a needless and hazardous way to die. Anna, her mother, had been driving home late at night after visiting her sister in Melbourne. It was nothing out of the ordinary, nor was it the first time she'd made the trip. But then, in one single life-changing moment, a drunk driver crashed into her car, killing her almost instantly. Or at least, that's what the paramedics had told Belle and her father.

In a single moment, because of a stranger's careless mistake, Belle's life changed forever. Her mother, the person who she'd always been able to count on, the person who she'd felt closest to in the entire world, was gone. Poof. Just like that. Just like the evilest and darkest type of magic.

After that, Belle wasn't sure how things could ever be okay again.

And that was the strange thing about Nicholas. Although Belle already knew, and was certain she was only going to find out _more_ reasons as to why he was so special, perhaps one of the most special things she'd found in him already was that, for whatever bizarre, and wonderful, and unexplainable reason, _he _made things seem okay again. He made her feel like she wouldn't always feel hurt or pain because of her loss.

He made her feel hope. Something she felt she really needed, especially now, and whenever she was home with her father really, because it didn't feel like she was living with her father anymore. Her father had once been joyful and boisterous. Silly, and even a little embarrassing, but her father nonetheless. _But this man?_ This man she shared a quiet and empty house with, may as well be a stranger. There was no more laughter. There was no more joy.

There was nothing but silence and emptiness.

* * *

Startled out of her reverie by the sound of rustling coming from the kitchen, Belle made her way there, wishing to check that her father was alright and not on the verge of passing out cold on the floor.

Walking quietly into the room, Belle surveyed the mess that had not been there when she'd left for school that morning. The countertops were littered with empty bottles and crushed beer cans. Half-eaten bags of potato chips and crumbs were strewn over the tabletop and all over the floor. The strong and acidic smell of liquor wafted into her nostrils as she stood in the doorframe. At the center of it all, rifling through the fridge, inevitably looking for another beer, or something else that was numbing enough to drink, was her father. His hair disheveled and still adorning the same clothes as he had worn the past few days, his entire demeanor seemed tense, foreign, and cold.

"Dad?" Belle called out to him softly.

Nothing. He just continued to tear apart the inside of the refrigerator, grumbling in frustration as he did so.

"Dad…I'm home." Belle tried again.

"What do I care?" He snarled, not even turning to look at her as he did so.

The sting of rejection she'd quickly grown to associate with her father over the past few weeks hit her directly in the heart. Closing her eyes to keep herself composed, she spoke again.

"I just thought I'd let you know…." She paused. "Why don't you get some sleep, I can clean up the kitchen and-"

"Will you _shut up?" _He shouted, turning around quickly to face her, his eyes sunken in and wild. "I've got a headache, and I don't need to listen to your voice prattling on about useless shit!"

Belle could feel her lip begin to tremble.

_It's not him. It's not him. Remember that. He loves you. He does. _Belle thought fiercely to herself.

"Dad, I really think you should get some rest…you've been, you've been drinking a lot and, I think it'd be good for you if-"

"Who _the fuck _asked for your opinion?" He shouted. "What I do is none of your god damn business!"

Turning away from his daughter once again, Moe continued to rifle through the fridge until he found another beer bottle pushed to the very back. Grumbling in satisfaction, he twisted off the cap and yanked it off, throwing it haphazardly onto the ground.

Watching him with a mixture of anger and fear as he took a long swig of the drink, Belle approached him slowly, her body trembling as she did so.

"Dad, I'm really worried about you. I think, I think you should go and talk to someone, I could go with you and, and we could figure this out." Belle pleaded desperately.

"Fuck off," Moe replied, brushing past her as he started to make his way out of the room.

The words like a physical blow, Belle impulsively yanked the beer bottle out of his hand and threw it across the room, watching it shatter into a thousand tiny pieces, just as their family had shattered after he mother's death.

Spinning around to face her, his face wild and beastly like a caged animal, Moe grabbed Belle tightly by the arm.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? What the hell is your problem?" He screamed, the putrid smell of liquor and beer strong on his breath.

Quaking in fear, Belle struggled to break free of her father's grip, but to no avail.

"Dad, please." Belle spoke through her tears. "You need help. I love you, and I don't want to lose my father, I've already lost my mother."

It was the wrong thing to say, even though it felt so right to say it.

Staring at her ferociously, with sheer brutality and force, Moe pushed Belle hard into the wall, sending her crashing down on top of the shards of broken glass.

Swaying unsteadily and looming above her menacingly, Moe practically growled. "Don't you ever talk about _my wife. _You keep your little mouth shut, and we won't have any problems."

Staring tearfully at the unrecognizable man before her, Belle whispered softly. "Daddy, please…I'm your daughter-"

"I don't have a fucking daughter." Moe said drunkenly and angrily. "I've got nothing."

Stalking heavily out of the room, Moe made his way over to the couch before quickly slumping onto it and passing out into a heavy and alcohol induced sleep.

Belle wasn't sure how long she sat crumpled on the kitchen floor. She could barely bring herself to move. Just when things had started to look up, her entire world had been shattered once again. She'd known her father was having problems. She knew that he needed help, but he'd never struck her like he had tonight. Nor had he ever spoken to her the way he had, actually, he hadn't really spoken to her at all over the past few weeks.

She was trembling in fear. Her breathing was shaky and shallow, and she could hardly see straight through the blurriness of her tears. She wasn't entirely certain what was worse, the physical, or the emotional pain. Whatever the case might be, she was hurting, hurting in a way she'd never hurt before.

In a dazed state, Belle carefully, and as quietly as she could, picked herself up off of the floor and silently made her way out of the house.

Closing the door quietly behind her, Belle took off running. It didn't matter that she could feel shards of glass sticking against her clothing. It didn't matter that her head was throbbing from slamming against the wall. And it didn't matter that her face was blotchy and that her heart was breaking.

She could barely think. It felt as though the ground below her would open up and swallow her whole if she stopped running.

The only sounds heard on the streets were the clicking of her shoes against the pavement, and the sound of her erratic breathing as she continued to run faster and faster.

She needed to feel safe.

She knew where she needed to go.

* * *

As Nicholas made his way off of Belle's porch and back onto the sleepy streets of Storybrooke, he couldn't help but smile.

_She'd kissed him. _Sort of, but nonetheless, _she'd _kissed _him. _Sure, it might be a gesture often shared even between the closest of friends, but nonetheless, _she'd kissed him, _and Nicholas couldn't help but feel, and hope, that it meant something. After all, it certainly meant a great deal to him.

He hadn't even realized the direction he was heading in until he found himself standing in front of the iron gates that stood as the entrance for the Storybrooke cemetery. This was another one of Nicholas's favorite spots in Storybrooke, and one that he'd neglected to mention to Belle.

Initially, the cemetery only brought him waves of grief and loneliness, for this was the place that kept his father now, buried deep beneath the ground, instead of in the house with him. But now? Now it served as a quiet sanctuary. A place where Nicholas could go to speak with his father, in the spot where he was buried. In the place where he was most likely to hear him, and the most likely to listen.

Making his way slowly, and with more difficulty than usual thanks to his leg, up the cascading and rolling hills of the cemetery, Nicholas made his way towards his father's plot.

To Nicholas, his father's tombstone was simple, and not nearly grand enough to best express the type of man his father was. It was just a small slab of stone in the ground that read.

"Joseph Gold

Loving Husband & Father

1968-2003"

Although the words etched in the stone for all eternity did speak volumes, for Joseph Gold _had _been a loving husband and father, it always irked Nicholas to no end that many would always remember him as the husband to Elizabeth, for many in town knew of her reputation. And it sickened him that so many might dare to associate his father with the likes of someone like his 'mother.'

Although, perhaps the thing that saddened Nicholas most about his father's eternal resting place was the lack of visitors he seemed to have. Of course, Nicholas was no fool-he'd known from a very young age that his father hadn't had many friends in town. It wasn't as though people didn't like him, many did, and many found him to be quite pleasant. But, Joseph was a quiet and slightly eccentric man, one that tended to keep to himself, not unlike Nicholas.

Even so, it was still a little heart wrenching to see so many graves adorned with cards, flowers, and little trinkets of the lives those resting there had once lived, while his father's grave always stood bare.

His father had been a wonderful man, and it pained Nicholas to no end that so many people would never have the chance to see that for themselves.

"Hi Dad." Nicholas spoke softly into the night air as he sat on the cool and damp grass in front of his father's grave. "I'm sorry I haven't visited for a while, I've been so busy, you know, school and the shop and everything."

"The shop is doing well enough." Nicholas continued. "Business is steady, and I think you'd be proud to know that I've kept everything clean and in top notch condition, just like you always taught me."

Nicholas smiled at memories long gone.

"School started about six weeks or so ago. So, you can imagine how thrilled I am about that," he said sarcastically. "It was nice though, knowing that _this _year's first day of school would be my last," he paused. "It's a relief really, I can't wait to be free of that place."

"I remember when you took me to my first day of kindergarten." Nicholas chuckled softly. "Even back _then _I didn't want to go! I guess some things never change."

Nicholas paused, grinning to himself.

"But, well, _one _thing has changed. Well, I mean, _sort of _changed. It's not so much that it's a change, but more like, something new, or rather, _someone _new."

Just _talking _about Belle left him feeling nervous.

"There's this girl. I know, I know, that's probably the _last _thing you expected to come out of my mouth." Nicholas smiled sadly and wistfully. Feeling sorry that his father would never have a chance to meet Belle. "She's…well, oh Dad, she's amazing. I've never met anybody like her before."

"She's stubborn as hell, and she doesn't really let _anybody _push her around. And she's smart! _God _is she smart. Except for in math, she's actually sort of terrible at math. I'm tutoring her actually. And, she's just, she's _so beautiful. _I don't understand how one person can be as pretty as she is! She has these eyes, and they're _so _blue, I can't even describe them."

"Her name is Belle French, and she is easily the kindest person I know." Nicholas paused, his next words full of meaning. "She defended me, Dad," he whispered. "She defended me in front of _everyone, _and she barely knew me. I don't understand-no one has _ever _done something like that for me before…She, she _cares _about me. She wants to be my friend." Nicholas paused, choking up. "I've…I've never had a friend before. Not a _real _friend anyway. Not like Belle."

"But, is it selfish of me to want _more _than that? Is it fair of me to ask her if she wants more as well?" Nicholas spoke frantically, these questions practically burning at his throat as he spoke. "I've never been this happy, Dad. I got the shit kicked out of me today, and I've _still _never been this happy."

"I've only known Belle for a little while, and already she means so much to me, probably more than she ever, and _will ever _know." Nicholas paused, his voice sad. "I wish you could meet her, Dad; I know you'd like her. I think you'd get along really well."

"I wish you were here right now, I _always _wish you were here," he said. "It's hard. It's hard not having someone to talk to, to get advice from. I mean, I have Belle, I _think _I have Belle but, I can't talk about _her _with _her, _you know?"

"She kissed me…just on the cheek, but still. That was a first," he smiled at the memory, even now, he could still feel the brush of her lips against his cheek. "She's having a tough time right now. She and her father moved here from Australia because her mother died…her Dad isn't taking it well at all."

"I don't know if heaven exists, but Dad, wherever you are, can you please let Belle's mother know that she's got someone looking out for her daughter? I would never let _anything _happen to Belle…she's much too important to me."

"I…I hope I'm not a disappointment to you Dad." Nicholas spoke quietly, voicing the very fear he so often felt. "I know I'm probably not the type of man that you imagined your son would be…I know I'm not anything special. But, I try the best I can, because that's what you taught me to do. I know I've got a lot to work on, but I really do try Dad, I promise you that."

"I really miss you…I think about you all the time, I always imagine what things would be like, how different and how much _better _things would be if you were still here."

As the night air grew chillier, Nicholas wrapped his coat more tightly around himself and slowly stood back up.

"I love you, Dad." Nicholas whispered into the night air as he made his way back home, hoping with everything he had that, tonight of all nights, his father had been listening.

* * *

It hadn't taken Belle very long at all before she reached the pawnshop. She'd banged on the door as loudly as she could, but had been left feeling distraught when Nicholas had not answered.

She knew he must be home. He surely would have made it back to the shop long before she'd even left her house. He had to be fast asleep, it had been a long and taxing day for him, he must be exhausted.

Upon realizing that he was likely not to answer the door, she'd found herself perplexed as to what to do. She couldn't go back home, not now. She wouldn't go back there. It wasn't safe, and she refused to see her father throw away the man he used to be with every swig of liquor that he drank.

She couldn't go to Ruby's. She couldn't go to Emma's. She couldn't go to Mary Margaret's. She wasn't sure where she stood with any of them, and none of them had a clue about her father's problems.

Only Nicholas knew, and she needed him.

Belle quickly decided that she would much rather seat herself outside of Nicholas's door, in the hopes that she could rouse him from sleep, or at least catch him if he awoke at some point in the night.

Wrapping herself up tightly in her coat, Belle leaned her back against the door frame and sat on the stoop, her face buried in her hands as she tried to keep herself warm and block out the memory from a mere hour or so ago.

She wanted nothing more than to forget it ever happened. She wanted things to go back to how they once were. She yearned for the simplicity her life had once offered.

She wanted so little, but knew these were things she would never have.

* * *

As Nicholas neared closer and closer towards the shop, he noticed immediately that someone was huddled against the front door.

His entire body tensing, and the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention, Nicholas approached the mysterious figure with slow caution.

It wasn't until he was about 10 feet away that he realized the mystery person was no mystery at all, but Belle.

Hurrying over to her as quickly as his body would allow, Nicholas knelt down in front of her, completely ignoring the searing pain he felt as he did so. Placing a hand tentatively on her shoulder, he said, his voice filled with urgency and panic, "Belle? What's wrong?"

Flinching at his touch, Belle quickly snapped her head up, fearful of who might have approached her. It wasn't until her tearful vision cleared that she felt a warm rush of calm overwhelm her upon realizing that it was Nicholas staring back at her.

Instinctively, Belle wrapped her arms tightly around Nicholas's neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"It's my father, he, he," she sobbed. "I can't, I just can't-"

"Shh. It'll be alright Belle. It'll be alright." Nicholas said soothingly, hoping that his worry wasn't evident in his tone as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

It was when he started to rub her back soothingly that he noticed small pieces of glass stuck to her back.

The realization of what had likely occurred hitting him quickly, Nicholas eased himself upward, taking Belle's hand and urging her to do the same.

"You're freezing cold," Nicholas said worriedly. "Come inside. It'll be okay Belle. We'll fix this, I promise."

Grateful that he seemed to understand without her having to say anything, Belle nodded silently and followed him as he led her inside.

Nicholas needed Belle, and now;

Belle needed Nicholas.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts! Special thanks to NicoleMuenchSeidel for looking this over and sharing her thoughts! You were, as always, infinitely helpful! **


End file.
